Von Engeln und Dämonen
by shine21
Summary: Im Jahre, des Aufruhrs und der Verfolgung wird ein Kind geboren, welches das Schicksal zweier Welten und das der Menschenwelt auf seinen Schultern tragen sollte.(Auszug Kapitel 1)Mehr in der Story :-)
1. Prolog

**Titel: **

**Von Engeln und Dämonen ****Eine Liebe, die den Tod übersteht. Gibt es sie wirklich...?**

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört mir ;-P

**Rating:** Jetzt noch nicht. Aber später...Death, Drama, Angst, Lemon...

**Desweiteren:** Romantik, Fantasy, Tragedy?(Vielleicht am Ende des 1 Kapitels ó-ò)

* * *

**Prolog**

Alles beginnt und endet am Tag der Geburt.

Das Schicksal ist bestimmt.

Doch was wäre, wenn man sich dagegen auflehnt...?

Engel wie Dämonen und sogar Menschen? Allen ist es vorherbestimmt...

Ein Kind geboren in einer Zeit des Krieges..

Von dem höchsten Wesen, dem Erschaffer beschützt..

In dessen Obhut unter Engeln aufgewachsen...

Seine eigene Bestimmung jedoch im Dunkeln gelassen...

Von Schönheit und Großmut...

Findet es Freundschaft, Schutz und Liebe...

Doch bleibt es nicht fern von Hass und Eifersucht...

Dämonen...gefallene Engel...die Gottes Macht erzürnen..verleumden.

Sie wollen den größten Schatz stehlen...und verlieren ihn...

Rote Augen sehen zwei leuchtende Amethyste, den Blick eindringlich erwidernd...

Der Dämonenprinz verliert den Schatz..indem er ihn gehen...

Sich sein Herz von ihm stehlen lässt...

Doch der Tod wartet auf jeden, auch auf Engel...und Dämonen.

Verrat und Eifersucht, ebenen diesen Weg.

Auf das sie sich in einer neuen Zeit wiederfinden...

* * *

**TBC**

So das wär's.

**Im Anschluss noch ein paar Informationen, zu Engel, Dämonen und den Charakteren:-)**

**

* * *

**

**Engel:**

**Rangordnung der Engel:**

1. Angeli (Engel, niederster Rang)

2. Archangeli(Erzengel) Element: Wasser

3. Potestates

4. Principatus

5. Dominationes

6. Herrschaften (hebr. Chesed)

7. Throni (hebr. Binah)

8. Cherubin Element: Luft Gabriel steht ihnen vor.

9. Seraphim (höchster Rang)Element: Feuer

**Die Erzengel:**

**Michael:** Engelsfürst, Hüter des Paradieses, Vertrauter Gottes. Steht zur Rechten Gottes.

**Gabriel:** Himmelswächter; hat einen Stab und die Lilie als Symbol.

**Raphael**: Einer der höchsten und wichtigsten der Erzengel. Ist über die Geister der Menschen gesetzt. Dargestellt als Pilger.

**Uriel:** Steht über das Engelsheer und den Tartarus. Er ist der Vorsteher eines Ortes der Abgeschiedenen, der am jüngsten Tag die Tore zur Unterwelt öffnen und die Seelen der Toten vor den Thron Gottes führen wird.

Bei mir sind die Dämonen, gefallene Engel, die sich gegen Gott gestellt haben. Ein Krieg begann, als sich ein Engel in einen Dämonen verliebte. Jedoch verriet der Engel den Dämonen und ein Krieg begann, der seit Jahrtausenden anhält.

Die Welt der Engel und der Dämonen sind durch Pforten getrennt. Dämonen höheren Ranges können jedoch unbemerkt eintreten, indem sie die Gestalt von Engeln annehmen.

Oft werden die Engel auf die Erde gesandt um die Menschen zu beschützen (die niederen Engel) Die höheren Engel bewachen dies, ihre Aufgabe ist es außerdem, Dämonen unschädlich zu machen und Gott behilflich zu sein(Seraphim, sowas wie die rechte Hand Gottes)

**Alter:**

10 Jahre in der Welt der Engel sind 1 Lebensjahr auf der Erde. Ab 210 Jahren altern sie nicht mehr, es sind bedingt unsterbliche Wesen, die jedoch durch schwere Verletzungen getötet werden können. Doch nicht von menschlichen Waffen...(Pistolen etc.) Bei den Dämonen verhält es sich genauso.

Flügel bilden sich erst mit etwa 200 Jahren...Vorrausetzung hierfür ist mentale und körperliche Stärke...Ein Seraphim hat drei Flügel, alle anderen zwei.

**Charaktere:**

**Yui**(Name als Mensch: Yui Kirei):

**Alter** 140Jahre (14Jahre als Mensch!)

**Aussehen:** Die altbekannte Farbe :-P Amethystfarbene Augen, mit einem Goldschimmer. Kurze schwarze Haare, wunderschöne helle, fast weiße Haut.

**Besonderheit:** Hat ein freundliches Wesen, hat außerdem etwas an sich, dass jeden um ihn herum einwickeln kann.

**Shin **(von Shi=Tod) (Als Mensch: Yuki Yamida)

**Alter:** 200 Jahre. Vielleicht auch nen bisserl älter. (Als Mensch: 19 Jahre)

Einziger Sohn Luzifer's(Herrscher der Dämonen, Gegenspieler von Gott)

**Aussehen:** Lange peschschwarze Haare(seidig, glänzende...); rote Augen mit einen Silberschimmer, dunkler Hauttyp...(so in die Richtung, wie Izumi von Zetsuai), ca. 1.98m groß.

**Besonderheiten:** Sehr von sich überzeugt. Hat die ewigen Streitereien zwischen den Engeln und Dämonen satt und findet es langweilig.

Geht ab und zu in die Menschenwelt, vergnügt sich dort mit Mann und Frau und tötet diese dann nach der gemeinsamen Nacht. Achja...er quält gerne aufmüpfige Menschen. Alles weitere in der Geschichte...will ja net spoilen ;-)

**Seraphim **(Weiß noch keinen anderen Namen...Bis zum ersten Kapitel weiß ich ihn ;-P)(Als Mensch: Kouji Kizawa):

Ist die rechte Hand Gottes.

**Alter:** Unbekannt!(Als Mensch etwa 25Jahre(dem Aussehen nach))

**Aussehen:** 1.98m, langes silbernes Haar(als Mensch: langes braunes Haar) blaue Augen, trägt einen langen weißen Mantel(so wie Muraki XD)

**Besonderheiten:**

Ist Lehrer und Freund für Yui. Fängt aber an mehr für ihn zu empfinden. Durch Rheas Intrige begeht er jedoch einen schweren Fehler und Yui stirbt..mit Shin durch seine Hand. Alles weiter in der Story, sonst verrate ich zuviel''

**Rheas:**

Ein Bote, Berater Gottes. In der Zeit des Krieges, hat seine Stellung an Wichtigkeit zugenommen und er ist unersetzlich geworden. Will, dass der Krieg andauert, damit er seinen Posten nicht verliert. Hasst Yui und sieht in ihm den Auserwählten und somit eine Gefahr für das Andauern des Krieges. Schafft es Seraphim zu blenden und eine Tragödie hinaufzubeschwören.


	2. Eine Liebe geboren aus Krieg und Hass

**Disclaimer:** Alles mir. Der Rest ist aus der Mythologie entnommen.

**Rating: **Angst, Humor...

**Info:** Das Kapitel ist nur zu 25 Prozent fertig. Da ich aber endlich mal was hochladen will (Der Prolog ist ja doch etwas kurz O-o')lade ich den ersten Teil schon hoch...unter Kapitel 1 Teil 1;-)

**Malia:** Schön, dass sie dir gefällt;-D ich hoffe du magst das Kapitel.

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

_Der Eine wird kommen..._

_die Welt der Engel und der Dämonen zu einen..._

_und den ewigen Krieg zu beenden._

_Ein Kind geboren aus zwei Welten, aus Liebe..._

_Gezeichnet durch ein Mal seiner Eltern.._

_Zeigt es uns den Weg hinaus aus dem Blutbad.._

_hinein in den Frieden._

(Prophezeiung)

* * *

**Eine Liebe geboren aus Krieg und Hass...**

Die Welt der Engel und die der Dämonen, seit Jahrhunderten, wenn nicht seit Anbeginn der Zeit, durch den Verrat eines Engels an einem Dämon in immer währendem Krieg. Nicht mehr zählbare Opfer forderte dieser und keiner der beiden 'Völker' wollte nachgeben. So erzählt man sich von dem Einen, der kommen und die beiden Völker einen wird. Übertragen wird diese Prophezeiung seit Anbeginn der Zeit, doch gefunden hat man die Person, dessen Schicksal alles entscheiden soll noch nicht. Doch im Jahre, des Aufruhrs und der Verfolgung wird ein Kind geboren, welches das Schicksal zweier Welten und das der Menschenwelt auf seinen Schultern tragen sollte.

_-Ich muss dort sein, bevor sie mich eingeholt haben...-_

Diese Gedanken gehörten einer jungen Frau von äußerlich etwa 20 Jahren, die durch die Dunkelheit, die Kälte und den Überresten unendlich scheinender Leichenberge, der Dämonenwelt rannte, in ihren Armen ein neugeborenes Kind, welches trotz der Kälte und der Dunkelheit keinen einzigen Laut von sich gab. Es strahlte die Frau, welche wohl seine Mutter sein musste an. Sie hatte pechschwarzes zu einem Zopf gebundenes Haar und saphirblaue Augen, welches das Baby traurig und hoffend ansahen. Ihre Kleidung war zerfetzt und voller Dreck. Wahrscheinlich wurde sie schon seit längerem gejagt.

Nach einiger Zeit, sie wusste selber nicht wie sie es geschafft hatte, befand sie sich an einem anderen Ort. Einem Ort, vom Mond beschienen und von einer wohligen Wärme. Sie sah sich wieder um und ging zielstrebig auf ihr Ziel zu, einem Haus, welches sich am Wegrand befand, der Weg, welcher davon abging führte direkt zu einem riesigen Tor.

Die Frau seufzte und sah herab auf ihr Kind. Dieses war mitlerweile eingeschlafen und träumte wohl einen sehr schönen Traum, da es unentwegt lächelte. Sie streichelte dem Baby über die Wange und küsste es, legte ihm einen Armreif um.

Dann nahm sie, das in einer Wolldecke eingehüllte Kind und legte es auf die Türschwelle.

Sie stand auf und sah es noch ein letztes Mal traurig an.

_,,Du wirst es gut haben mein kleiner Sonnenschein..."_ Sie drehte sich um und ging, schweigend ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, zurück an den Ort von dem sie geflohen war.

-Magst du hier im Reich der Engel dein Schicksal erfüllen...Yui.-

Als sie die Pforte in das Reich der Dämonen durchschritt und die Dunkelheit kam, sah sie auf und blieb stehen. Vor ihr standen die Männer, die sie verfolgten und grinsten sie an.

_,,Nun, Shina...hast du doch noch Vernunft angenommen..."_Die Männer gingen auf sie zu und zückten ihre Waffen.

_,,Du weißt, dass Verräter hart bestraft werden und Engelsympathisanten werden mit dem Tode bestraft..."_

Ihr Ausdruck von Angst und Unsicherheit verschwand. Die Männer blickten nun in ein Gesicht voller Selbstsicherheit und Mut.

_,,Ich weiß, dass mein Ende naht..doch seit euch gewiss, dass ich euch mitnehmen werde..."_

_-Mein kleiner Schatz, vergesse mich nie...-_

Leise, fast geflüstert sprach sie zu den Männern, in einer fremden Sprache welche durch den durchdringenden Klang ihrer Stimme noch an Bedeutung gewann. Die Luft um sie herum wurde aufgewirbelt, ein Licht strahlte in der Dunkelheit und eine Wärme entstand, die alles einhüllte. Ihre Verfolger, welche durch die Erkenntnis ihre baldigen Todes fliehen wollten, konnten sich nicht rühren. Plötzlich kam ein Feuerball auf sie zu und hüllte die Männer ein, langsam und mit vielen Qualen verbunden, verbrannten sie vor den Augen der Frau, die sie vorher noch gejagt hatten. Nachdem alles vorüber war, ging Shina, geschwächt von dieser Aktion zu der Asche und kniete sich hin.

_,,Meine Strafe für das Töten, der Meinigen...ist der Tod, das ist mir bewusst..."_

Shina fasste sich an ihre Brust und fing an zu röcheln, das Atmen fiel ihr schwer und die Benutzung ihrer Magie, hat sie nur noch mehr geschwächt. Sie fiel auf den Boden und schaute in den schwarzen Himmel über sich, schloss die Augen und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

_-Geliebter...werden wir uns in dem Reich, indem du dich befindest wiedersehen...?-_

Ihre Hand vor den Mund haltend, merkte sie eine rote Flüssigkeit darauf...wischte sie jedoch nicht ab.

_-Candriel, bald...Yui...-_

Dies waren ihre letzten Gedanken, als ihre Atmung versagte und ihr Körper reglos auf dem blut,- und aschebedeckten Boden lag. Eine Leiche unter vielen...

* * *

**Am nächsten Morgen...**

Das Baby schrie, es schrie so laut es konnte nach seiner Mutter, die es nicht mehr sehen konnte. Die Türe wurde geöffnet und heraus schaute ein großer Mann in einem weißen Mantel, mit langen silbernen Haaren und eisblauen/silbernen Augen. Als er nach dem Urheber des Kraches Ausschau hielt, sah er nach unten auf seine Türschwelle und erblickte das schreiende Baby, eingewickelt in seiner Wolldecke und einem viel zu großen Armreif um sein Handgelenk. In der Decke befand sich außerdem ein Zettel. Er hob es hoch und trug es hinein. Als er es in seinen Armen hielt, verstummte das Baby und sah den Mann lachend an, seine amethystfarbenen Augen leuchteten dabei und strahlten.

_-Ein Baby. Vor meiner Haustür...? Voher...?-_

Er legte es behutsam auf sein Bett und sah es sich genau an. Das Baby hatte pechschwarze Haare, wunderschöne blasse Haut und amethystfarbene Augen...Es war ein Junge so stellte er fest. Er nahm den Zettel und las ihn sich durch. Es stand nicht viel darauf nur zwei Zeilen.

**#Passt bitte auf ihn auf...er ist derjenige, der unser aller Schicksal in Händen hält. Mein Yui...#**

Er blickte auf das Baby und dachte nach.

_-Es sieht aus wie ein Dämonenkind, jedoch hat es etwas an sich, dass einem Engelswesen gleicht. Dieses Lächeln, dieses Strahlen in seinen Augen und diese blasse Haut. Ich sollte Adam Kadamon's Rat einsehen und ihn fragen was zu tun ist.-_

Als er das Baby hoch nahm und zum Fenster blickte, sah er ein bekanntes Gesicht.

_,,Oh Achaia. Ich wusste ja gar nicht..."_

_,,Raphael...rede keinen Unsinn. Ich habe dieses Kind auf meiner Türschwelle entdeckt...wir müssen es sofort melden."_

_,,Nun wenn es so ist. Zeig' es mir mal ..."_

Achaia ging zu ihm nach draußen und zeigte ihm das Baby, jedoch wollte er es ihm aus irgendeinem, für ihn noch unklaren Grund nicht geben.

,,Hmm...es ist ein sehr schönes Baby...es hat etwas an sich..."

_,,Das ist auch der Grund warum wir ihn sofort zu Adam Kadamon bringen müssen"_

_,,Na dann lass uns endlich nach Etemenaki..." _sagte der als Raphael bezeichnete Mann. Er sah genauso aus wie Achaia nur hatte dieser schwarz/ silberne lange Haare und grüne Augen.

Beide Männer gingen den Weg entlang, zu dem großen metallenen Tor. Es öffnete sich geräuschlos und sie gingen hindurch. An einem riesigen Gebäude blieben sie stehen. Achaia hielt das Baby fest in seinen Armen und plötzlich kamen zwei Flügel auf seinem Rücken zum Vorschein...einzelne Feder wirbelten umher, eine von ihnen landete auf Yui's Gesicht, er nahm eine davon in seine kleinen Hände und schnupperte daran, hielt sie fest umklammert wie einen Schatz und sah den Seraphim lachend an. Dieser erhob sich und flog auf ein weiteres Tor zu, welches sich weiter oben befand. Raphael folgte ihm und beide landeten, gingen durch das zweite und letzte Tor.

* * *

**Im Inneren von Etemenaki...(nach längerer Zeit)**

_,,Wir müssen euch stören und ersuchen euren Rat...Adam Kadamon"_

Sie standen vor einer in Licht gehüllten Person, deren Gesicht man nicht erkennen konnte. Von ihr ging Macht, Wärme und Ruhe aus.

_,,Achaia, was habt ihr mir zu sagen...?"_sprach die Gestalt, mit tiefer und fordernder Stimme. Der Angesprochene ging nach vorne und überreichte ihm das Baby und den Zettel.

_,,Diese Baby wurde mir auf meine Türschwelle gelegt. Mit nichts anderem außer diesem Zettel und dem Armreif, welches es trägt. Nun ersuche ich euren Rat in dieser Sache.."_

Er sah sich das Baby ganz genau an, streichte ihm über die Stirn, nahm es hoch und drehte es, die Decke fiel von ihm und gab seinen kleinen Körper frei. Auf seinem Rücken wurde ein Mal sichtbar. Ein kleines schwarzes Mal in Form eines unbekannten Symbols. Er drehte es wieder zu sich und schaute ihm in die Augen. Das Baby gab keinen Laut von sich, sondern schaute den Mann vor sich nur neugierig und ohne Furcht an. Beeindruckt von diesem Verhalten fing der Mann an zu lachen, hob die Decke auf und wickelte diese wieder um das Baby. Dann gab er es wieder zu Achaia und las sich den Zettel durch. Zwei Zeilen nur, doch so lange und oft als sei es ein Brief. Als er fertig war, schaute er auf, er schien besorgt und zugleich hoffend zu sein. Dann wandte er sich an seinen Berater, einem etwas kleineren und älteren dünnen Mann.

_,,Was denkst du Rheas? Ist er wirklich derjenige nachdem ich solange gesucht habe..."_

_,,Mylord, ich weiß nicht ob es ratsam ist den Jungen anzunehmen...er ist immerhin zur Hälfte ein...Sie wissen was dies für gefährliche Folgen haben könnte."_

Er lehnte seinen Ratschlag ab.

_,,Ist nicht jede Entscheidung mit Gefahren verbunden? Er ist ein Engel, seine Augen und sein Verhalten beweisen es...außerdem ist er mir sehr verbunden..."_ Er wandte sich an Achaia.

_,,Du Achaia, wirst sein Lehrer und Beschützer sein. Das Schicksal hat dich erwählt...beschütze ihn mit deinem Leben. Als sei es mein Leben, dass du in Händen hältst. Ab dem heutigen Tag ist dieses Kind...ist Yui ein Engel, Etemenaki's...und mein liebstes Kind, welches es zu beschützen gilt. "_ Dies waren seine letzten Worte. Achaia und Raphael verbeugten sich und verließen mit dem Baby die große Halle.

* * *

**Wieder in Achaia's Haus...**

_,,Es scheint so als hättest du eine Menge Verantwortung bekommen.. Ich kriege wohl deinen Job in der Menschenwelt."_grinste Raphael und schaute Achaia herausfordernd an. Dieser winkte nur desinteressiert ab, legte das Baby auf seine Bett und widmete sich dann Raphael's Frage.

_,,Oh nein! Jeder von euch darf mir dabei behilflich sein...du kannst Gabriel und den anderen schon Bescheid geben. Jeder von euch wird mir helfen auf den Kleinen aufzupassen..." _

_,,Jaja...ich habe ja verstanden. Ich wollte dich doch nur etwas aufziehen."_ sagte Raphael seufzend, ging zu dem Baby und streichelte es.

_,,Der Kleine ist aber auch zu süß..."_ Achaia stellte sich vor Raphael und sah ihn genervt an.

_,,Geh jetzt! Ich bin müde...Mache dich nützlich und sage den anderen Bescheid.."_

Raphael schüttelte nur den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern, verließ aber das Haus und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen Gefährten.

Achaia legte seine Kleidung ab, nahm das Baby aus der Decke und wickelte es in ein weißes Leinentuch. Dann legte er sich mit ihm in das Bett und deckte sich und das Baby zu. Eng an seine Brust lehnend, schlief es durch das gleichmäßige Schlagen von Achaia's Herzen ein. Er beobachtete es noch eine zeitlang, als auch er die Augen schloss und nur ein gleichmäßiges Atmen zu hören war.

_-Du und ich Yui...ich werde dich mit meinem Leben beschützen...-_

_

* * *

_

**140 Jahre später...**

_,,YUI! YUI,"_ hörte man eine besorgte Männerstimme schreien. Der Mann lief aufgeregt auf der Wiese herum und suchte jemandem.

Plötzlich lugte aus einem Baum ein Gesicht hervor, ein Gesicht zu dem dieser Name zu gehören schien. Zwei Amethyste blitzten auf und schwarzes Haar fiel dem Jungen in sein blasses, fast weißes Gesicht. Der Junge grinste den Mann an und rief ihm etwas zu.

_,,Hier bin ich! Raphael...du brauchst nicht so zu schreien..." _Raphael rannte zu ihm und sah ihn verärgert, jedoch immer noch besorgt an.

_,,Wie bist du da hoch gekommen...Sofort runter mit dir. Wenn Achaia das erfährt!"_

Yui seufzte und setzte seinen treuesten Blick ein.

_-Der hat bis jetzt immer funktioniert...-_

_,,Aber Raphael...Chaia muss es doch nicht erfahren..."_Doch sein Gesicht veränderte sich schlagartig, als hinter Raphael eine weitere Person auftauchte.

_,,Was soll ich nicht erfahren? Wie du ohne Erlaubnis auf diesen großen Baum kletterst...was ich dir verboten hatte? Oder, dass du Raphael zu einer Lüge anstachelst?"_

_,,Aber...Ich...es tut mir leid...Chaia."_gab er kleinlaut zurück und wagte es nicht Achaia anzusehen. Dieser spreizte seine Flügel flog etwas nach oben und breitete seine Arme auf.

_,,Lass dich fallen..."_

Yui ließ sich fallen und landete in Achaia's Arme, die beiden landeten und als Yui wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatte sah er seinen Lehrer und Freund scheu an.

_,,..Chaia?"_

Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und umarmte Yui.

_,,Mache soetwas nie wieder...Verstanden!"_Yui nickte, strahlte wieder und rannte zu Raphael.

_,,Tut mir leid Raphael..."_ Raphael wuschelte ihm durch seine Haare und nickte.

_,,Gehen wir? Gabriel und die anderen warten bestimmt schon...heute ist doch mein Geburtstag..."_

Achaia lachte, ging zu ihm, nahm seine Hand und führte ihm zu einem Gebäude, welches etwas außerhalb stand.

_,,Du hältst auch nicht viel von Geburtagsüberraschungen was?" _

Wie zu erwarten waren alle im Inneren des riesigen Gebäudes versammelt und warteten auf Yui's Ankunft. Eine Halle aus Marmor erstreckte sich, beim deren Betreten. Durch drei weitere Türen hindurch wurde dann noch eine letzte geöffnet und ein Raum wurde sichtbar.

Hell erleuchtet und festlich geschmückt war dieser. Ebenfalls aus Marmor, jedoch viel kleiner. Um die drei großen Fenster im Raum hingen blaue, silberne und goldene Bänder. Über der Tür hing ein großes Banner, auf dem Yui's Name und die Zahl 140 stand. Die Möbel waren ebenfalls mit Bändern und Tüchern bedeckt. In der Mitte stand ein großer runder aus Ebenholz angefertigter Tisch. Der Raum wurde durch die Bänder vor den Fenstern verdunkelt und nur durch Kerzen, die auf dem Tisch und einzelnen Flammen, die abwechselnd in der Luft erschienen aufgehellt.

Um den großen Tisch, auf dem eine riesengroße Torte und Geschenke lagen, standen drei großgewachsene Männer, die Yui freudenstrahlend empfingen.

_,,Yui endlich bist du wieder da! Hat ja lange genug gedauert..."_

Yui ging zu dem Mann mit dem mittellangen blondem Haar und knuffte ihn in die Seite.

_,,Hey Gabriel...ich wurde etwas aufgehalten"_grinste Yui und schaute dabei zu Achaia.

_,,Wow ist diese riesen Torte für mich? Und die vielen Geschenke?"_

Dann schaute er auf die Flammen, die in Abständen immer wieder auftauchten.

_,,Hey Chaia, die Idee ist bestimmt von dir oder? Du darfst deine Kraft doch gar nicht für sowas benutzen..."_grinste er.

Achaia hob seine Hand, machte eine kurze Bewegung, die Flamme wurde größer, nahm verschiedene Formen an und flog um Yui herum, der das Ganze belustigt wahrnahm. Plötzlich wurde die Luft aufgewirbelt und an der Stelle bildeten sich Wassertropfen, die Flammen erloschen.

_,,Achaia, gib nicht so an. Du bist der Ranghöchste, du solltest Yui ein Vorbild sein."_

Achaia ging auf ihn zu und sah ihn gespielt beleidigt an.

_,,Ach Uriel, es sollte ihm doch nur Spaß machen...und das hat es. Aber ich verspreche dir, mich das nächste Mal zu benehmen..."_

Uriel schüttelte den Kopf unf erwiderte nichts auf Achaia's Antwort. Normalerweise war Achaia derjenige, der streng zu Yui war und jedem hier im Raum verbot irgendwelche Dummheiten mit ihm anzustellen. Meistens verstieß Gabriel dagegen und heckte mit Yui zusammen irgendwas aus, das ihn wieder zur Weißglut brachte. Aber in Momenten wie diesen wollte er derjenige sein, der ihn zum lachen bringt, in der Hinsicht war er wohl doch etwas eifersüchtig auf die Erzengel, die Yui auch sehr gute Freunde waren.

Yui grinste, lief zu den anderen, umarmte alle und ging dann zum Tisch um die Torte endlich anzuschneiden.

_,,Man habe ich einen Hunger...hier, bedient euch."_

Während er sich genüßlich ein Stück des Kuchens in den Mund schob und kaute, kam Uriel zu ihm und nahm ihn beiseite.

_,,Ich soll dir etwas von Adam Kadamon ausrichten...und dir was von ihm geben"_

_,,Was...achja..."_sagte Yui, schluckte schnell das Kuchenstück hinunter und wartete.

_,,Du wärst jetzt endlich groß genug um das Geschenk deiner Mutter tragen zu können...hier..."_er reichte ihm den Armreif, den er schon als Baby trug und streifte ihn um sein Handgelenk.

_,,Und das hier solltest du auch gut aufbewahren..."_ Uriel gab ihm eine silberne Perle.

_,,Ich weiß...ich tu sie gleich zu den anderen..."_ Jedes Jahr an seinem Geburtstag bekam er von Adam Kadamon eine Perle geschenkt...sie hatte immer eine andere Farbe und er trug sie an einer Kette um seinen Hals. Diese Kette nahm er nun herunter, steckte die Perle zu den dreizehn anderen und band sie wieder um seinen Hals. Dann stellte er sich auf seine Fussspitzen.

_,,Danke Uriel...hast du ihn nach der Sache gefragt...?"_flüsterte er in Uriel's Ohr, erhoffte sich eine positive Antwort und spielte nervös mit seinem Armreif. Doch sie kam nicht. Uriel schüttelte den Kopf.

_,,Ich habe ihn gefragt...aber er bleibt dabei...du darfst nicht in die Menschenwelt..." _sagte er leise und wandte sich wieder den Anderen zu.

Vor Yui herum erschienen plötzlich vierzehn kleine Flammen. Achaia stand neben ihm und lächelte ihn an.

_,,Los puste sie aus und wünsche dir was..."_

_,,Nur vierzehn...wie dein Alter in der Menschenwelt...140 wären doch etwas viel gewesen."_ flüsterte er ihm zu.

Yui grinste und pustete alle Flammen aus. Er sah beleidigt zu Achaia.

_,,Du musstest nicht nachhelfen...Chaia..."_

Dieser war sich keiner Schuld bewusst und schaute grinsend weg.

_,,Was hast du dir gewünscht, Yui?"_riefen Michael und Gabriel und fielen Yui um den Hals.

_,,Ich will in die Menschenwelt..."_sagte er traurig und zu Achaia gewandt. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und schaute weg.

_-Aber das werde ich schon noch schaffen! Egal was Chaia sagt...ich komme dorthin!-_

_

* * *

_

**Später am Abend...**

_,,Gabriel kann ich dich etwas fragen?"_Yui befand sich mittlerweile draußen und saß auf einem großen Felsen. Er drehte sich zu Gabriel um, der herauskam um nach ihm zu sehen.

_,,Natürlich, Kleiner...alles was du willst..." _Er kniete sich zu ihm herunter.

_,,Kannst du mir sagen, wie man in die Menschenwelt kommt...?"_

Gabriels Gesicht wurde ernst. Er sah Yui besorgt an und schüttelte den Kopf.

_,,Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich Ärger mit Achaia und Adam Kadamon kriege, wenn dir was passiert...die Sache vor einem Jahr, tragen sie mir immer noch nach..."_

Yui nahm aufgeregt Gabriel's Hand.

_,,Aber Gabriel...du hast mich nur in die Menschenwelt mitgenommen, weil ich dir keine Ruhe gelassen habe...außerdem will ich jetzt nur wissen wie man da hin kommt..." _

Er seufzte und fuhr fort.

_,,Ich komm' sowieso nicht hin...Bitte Gabriel.."_Er sah ihn mit seinem typischen Blick an...dem Blick, dem in den meisten Fällen keiner wiederstehen konnte...so auch jetzt nicht.

_,,Ok, Ok..ich erzähle es dir. Aber mache mir keine Schwierigkeiten!"_

_,,Nein mache ich nicht! Also...?"_

_,,Das Reich der Engel ist in mehrere Stufen oder auch Ebenen unterteilt...Etemenaki ist die Größte. Von den letzten drei, also denen die Etemenaki am nächsten sind gehen Tore in die Menschenwelt. Das Tor in Etemenaki kannst du nur als Engel betreten, da du deine Flügel ausbreiten und auf die Erde fliegen musst. Die anderen Tore gehen direkt in die Menschenwelt, jedoch führen sie in die entlegensten Gebiete...du brauchst eine genaue Vorstellung des Ortes zu dem du gehen willst, dann gelangst du durch das Tor dorthin..."_

Yui machte große Augen als Gabriel anfing zu erzählen, im Geheimen machte er sich schon einen Plan zurecht, durch welches Tor er gehen würde...Dann fiel ihm eine weitere Frage ein.

_,,Hmmm...Gabriel? Wieso lebt Achaia, als ein Engel höchster Klasse auf der unterste Ebene..."_

_,,Das ist ganz einfach..er ist der Stärkste und Adam Kadamon vertraut ihm am meisten, da das Tor zu der Welt der Dämonen an diese Ebene grenzt, soll er dafür sorgen Dämonen von Etemenaki fern zu halten. Die meiste Zeit sorgen jedoch auch andere dafür, dass keiner hineingelangt." _

Yui sprang auf, umarmte Gabriel und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Für ihn wohl das Normalste überhaupt, jedoch für Gabriel wohl nicht, denn seine Wangen färbten sich rot. Dann stand er auf und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. Yui schaute an Gabriel vorbei und erkannte eine weitere Gestalt, die aus dem Gebäude gekommen ist.

_,,Achaia..."_rief er und lief zu ihm.

_,,Gehe dich von den Anderen verabschieden...wir gehen jetzt, es ist schon spät..."_

Yui nickte, ging in das Innere des Gebäudes, nahm seine Geschenke an sich (alle kleinen Geschenke, die er in der Hosentasche verstauen konnte..;-)) und verabschiedete sich von jedem.

Draußen unterhielten sich Gabriel und Achaia und verstummten als Yui wieder heraus kam.

_,,Das werde ich machen..."_hörte Yui noch Gabriel's verdriessliche Stimme, als er an ihm vorbeiging.

_,,Bis morgen Gabriel...und Danke!"_ rief er ihm zu, Gabriel drehte sich nicht um sondern streckte nur seinen Arm nach oben und winkte, dann war er verschwunden.

_,,Was habt ihr geredet...Achaia?"_

_,,Nichts besonderes..Komm..."_erwiderte Achaia und streckte seine Arme auf. Yui ging zu ihm und hielt sich an seinem Hals fest. Achaia hob ihn hoch und er befand sich nun auf seinem Arm sitzend und an seinem Hals haltend, als Achaia seine Flügel ausbreitete und in die Lüfte ging. Yui legte den Kopf auf Achaia's Schultern und schloss seine Augen.

Als sie an der untersten Ebene ankamen, nahm Achaia Yui, der mittlerweile eingeschlafen war auf die Arme und trug ihn ins Haus, legte ihn auf das Bett und deckte ihn zu. Dann zog er sich um und legte sich zu Yui, gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn.

_,,Herzlichen Glückwunsch...Yui."_

_

* * *

_

**Ein paar Monate später, früh Morgens...**

Achaia schaute zu Yui, der sich neben ihm befand und schlief. Vorsichtig stand er auf, Yui regte sich und schaute verschlafen zu Achaia.

_,,Wo willst du hin, Chaia?"_

_,,Ich muss heute zu Adam Kadamon und noch diverse Dinge erledigen. Du bleibst hier und wartest auf mich...ich komme erst sehr spät wieder.."_sagte er bestimmend.

_,,Hmm...Jaja ich bleibe hier und warte brav.."_antwortete er trotzig und legte sich auf die andere Seite.

Achaia nickte und verließ das Haus. Als er weg war, stand Yui auf und zog sich an.

_-Pah...das denkst du dir so, dass ich hier bleibe...-_

Yui ging nach draußen und sah Micheael mit einem niederen Engel reden. Er rannte zu ihm, wartete bis er fertig war und zupfte dann an dessen Umhang.

_,,Michael...könnstest du mich nach Etemenaki bringen?"_ fragte er ihn mit seinem treuesten Blick.

Michael seufzte auf und hob ihn auf seine Arme.

_,,Du weißt genau, dass Achaia der Einzige ist, der darüber entscheiden darf..."_

_,,Bitte er ist ohne mich weggegangen, dabei wollte ich doch mitgehen..."_

_,,Ok, Ok...ich bringe dich nach oben..."_gab Michael auf und spreizte seine Flügel. Yui hielt sich fest und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

_,,Danke..._

_

* * *

_

**In Etemenaki...**

_,,Ich muss wieder gehen...Wir haben heute ein Treffen..." _Damit verabschiedete er sich von Yui und flog wieder nach unten.

_-Ein Treffen? Das läuft ja besser als gedacht...heute ist keiner da..-_

Yui schaute sich um, als er niemanden sah, rannte er zu dem großen steinernen Tor, das sich in nächster Entfernung befand. Dort stand um diese Zeit keiner. Er öffnete es und ging hinein, lief einige Schritte, während sich das Tor hinter ihm wieder schloss. Es schien ihm so als liefe er auf Wolken, vielleicht war es ja wirklich so, nach einiger Zeit blieb er stehen und schaute nach unten, es gab keinen anderen Weg außer den, der nach unten führte. Yui stellte sich auf die Kante, zog seine Jacke aus und band sie sich um die Hüfte. Dann schloss er die Augen, dachte fest an den Ort, den ihn Gabriel gezeigt hatte und plötzlich breiteten sich zwei Flügel auf seinem Rücken aus. Einer war weiß der andere schwarz, lauter weiße und schwarze Federn flogen herum und fielen auf den Boden.

_-Wenn Achaia erfährt, dass ich Flügel habe...dann...-_dachte er beunruhigt, atmete aber tief ein und ließ sich durch das Loch in die Menschenwelt fallen.

Er kam in einer Seitengasse an und seine Flügel verchwanden, dann zog er sich seine Jacke wieder an und holte eine Sonnenbrille aus seiner Jacke. Um seine Augen bedecken zu können zog er sie auf und ging in die Menschenmenge hinaus.

Es war aufregend. So viele Menschen, die sich angeregt unterhielten, einfach aneinander vorbeiliefen oder Hand in Hand, engumschlungen an ihm vorbei gingen.

Autos fuhren herum, Ampeln schalteten sich von Gelb auf Rot. All die für die Menschen täglich zu sehenden Dinge faszinierten ihn.

Plötzlich stolperte er gegen jemanden und fiel auf den Boden, seine Brille verrutschte und gab seine Augen frei. Er schaute nach oben in das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes, der ihn eindringlich ansah. Seine Begleitung, eine schöne junge Frau, sah ihren Freund genervt an.

_,,Shin, Komm jetzt! Wir haben keine Zeit..."_drängte sie ihn. Doch er beachtete sie nicht und reichte Yui seine Hand.

_,,Ich hoffe es ist nichts passiert...?"_fragte er und zog Yui nachdem dieser die Hand angenommen hatte nach oben. Als er stand rückte er seine Brille zurecht und lächelte.

_,,Ja, Entschuldigung...ich habe nicht aufgepasst..."_Yui verbeugte sich vor dem Mann und seiner Begleiterin und verabschiedete sich.

_-Was für wunderschöne Augen...-_

Er bog ihn eine Seitenstraße ein und lehnte sich gegen die Steinwand.

_-Man...warum rast mein Herz so? Ich kenne den Mann doch gar nicht...Und seine Hand war so...-_

_-Mist..ich muss aufhören...wenn Chaia das erfährt...Mist!-_

Er schaute nach vorne und sah dort einen Vergnügungspark. Yui entschloss sich

hinzugehen und sich etwas abzulenken. An den Karusells und den Schießbuden vorebei, blieb er letztendlich vor dem Zuckerwattestand stehen. Nachdem er einige Kinder mit so einem Stab und watteähnlichem Zeug drumherum gesehen hatte wollte er sie auch einmal probieren. Yui suchte nach genügend Geld und fand es schließlich in seiner Tasche. Zum Glück konnte er einige der verschieden großen Münzen von Achaia stibitzen. Er kaufte sich eine, nahm mit einem Finger etwas von der Zuckerwatte herunter und steckte es in seinen Mund. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Überraschung, erhellte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

_-Hmmm...das Zeug ist richtig lecker...das wäre genau das Richtige für Gabriel und Michael...-_er wurde traurig und dachte an seine Freunde.

_-Sie machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen um mich...-_

Yui entschloss sich wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Er bog in eine Gasse ein, gerade als er seine Flügel ausbreiten wollte, hörte er ein lautes Rufen nach Hilfe, er lief in die Richtung aus der das Rufen kam und sah drei Männer, die eine Frau überwältigten.

_,,Aufhören! Was machen sie da mit der Frau...?"_schrie er und rannte dorthin. Die Männer schauten zu ihm, zwei von ihnen ließen von der jungen Frau ab und sahen hähmisch zu Yui, der mittlerweile bei ihnen angekommen war.

_,,Die Jugend von heute...schauen zu viel Fern und wollen dann den Helden spielen..."_ lachte der Größere der drei Männer und ging langsam auf ihn zu.

_,,Verschwinde Kleiner..."_ er zückte ein Messer und zielte damit auf Yui.

_-Ich darf meine Kräfte nicht einsetzen...aber...-_

Gerade als Yui seine Kräfte einsetzen wollte, erschien eine weitere große Gestalt hinter ihm, er drehte sich um und wurde im gleichen Moment am Arm nach hinten gezogen. Hinter der fremden Person stehend, konnte er beobachten wie diese zuerst den großen, dann die zwei kleineren Männer ausschaltete und den einen ohne zu zögern umbrachte. Die Frau floh schreiend. Die Person drehte sich zu Yui um und ging auf ihn zu, dieser befand sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand und fing an zu zittern.

_-Was ist das nur für ein Gefühl...?-_ Er sah zu der Person nach oben, es war von der Statur eher ein Mann.

_-Sonst war Chaia immer bei mir...-_

Als sich der 'Mann' zu ihm herunter beugte, kniff er die Augen zusammen und erwartete das Schlimmste.

_,,Hey...ich tu dir doch nichts...habe ich dir eben nicht etwa geholfen?" _grinste der Mann.

Yui schaute verwundert nach oben in das grinsende Gesicht, des wie er feststellen konnte jungen Mannes, den er vor kurzem erst angerannt hatte.

_,,Ich habe sie nicht erkannt...tut mir leid. Danke"_ Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging an dem Mann vorbei.

_,,Ist doch Ehrensache! Mein Name ist Shin...nur für den Fall dass ich dich wieder retten muss...wie ist dein Name?"_lachte er und legte Yui einen Arm um die Schulter, beugte seinen Kopf zu ihm herunter und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

_,,Ähem..m..mein N..Name ist Yui. I..Ich muss jetzt gehen..."_stotterte er und machte sich unbeholfen von Shin los. Der ihn aber so unbefriedigt nicht gehen lassen wollte.

_,,Hey...wo finde ich dich denn das nächste Mal?"_

_-Das nächste Mal? Ich weiß nichtmal ob ich nochmal her kommen kann...-_

_,,Auf dem Jahrmarkt...der geht ja noch den ganzen Monat..."_dann machte er sich endgültig los und rannte aus der Gasse heraus.

_-Hmmm...auf dem Jahrmarkt? Nunja...bis zum nächsten Mal-_

Shin schlenderte über die Straße und dachte noch eine Weile über Yui nach.

_-Es war wohl doch eine gute Idee, die dumme Pute zu töten und dem Jungen nachzulaufen...er ist richtig süß!-_

An einem Park blieb er stehen, mittlerweile war es dunkel und keine Menschenseele befand sich auf den Straßen, vereinzelt konnte man noch einige Personen im Park oder in Cafes sehen. Er schaute sich um und verschwand plötzlich in einem Nebel, vereinzelt flogen schwarze Federn herum und landeten verstreut auf dem Boden.

* * *

TBC

So das war's bis jetzt...Achja, mir ist schon bewusst, dass die Zeit in der Welt der Engel anders verläuft als in der Menschenwelt. Sagen wir einfach, Yui war einen ganzen Tag in der Welt der Engel weg..und nur zwei Stunden in der Menschenwelt;-) Vielleicht lasse ich mir auch was anderes einfallen :-P

Kommis nicht vergessen;-)


	3. Eine Liebe geboren aus Krieg und Hass 2

**Kapitel 1** Vollständig, Weiterführung des vorherigen Kapitels, das nur zu 25 Prozent on war;-D

**Info:** Besser nochmal die voerherigen 25 Prozent lesen;-)

**Rating:** Death, Drama, Romance

**Malia:** Toll, dass du die FF so gut findest;-) Ich habe schon gedacht, dass sie keiner liest..jaja kann manchmal sehr depremierend sein...aber Dank dir und deinen Freundinnen, weiß ich, dass sie jemand liest:-P

**PrinzessMalfoy:** Danke. Machst mich ja regelrecht verlegen:-) Coolen Namen hast du (mag Draco XD)

**SamantaCrown:** Ist mal was neues von mir...habe es sonst auch nicht so mit Engeln;-) Aber Yui hats mir angetan, ganz zu schweigen von Achaia ;-P

**Hoffe es gefällt euch :-)**

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 1 (die restlichen 75 Prozent)**

Wieder in Etemenaki, schlich sich Yui auf die große Wiese. Es war hier schon ein ganzer Tag vergangen obwohl er nur fast zwei Stunden in der Menschenwelt verbracht hatte, das war das einzige Problem. Er konnte nicht länger in der Menschenwelt bleiben, da seine Abwesenheit sonst auffallen würde. Yui lief zu der großen Eiche und lehnte sich an deren Stamm, dachte über den jungen Mann nach, der ihn zuerst angerempelt und letztendlich geholfen hatte. Er sah nicht schlecht aus, nein sogar sehr gut aber etwas an ihm war merkwürdig. Seine Aura war dunkel, nicht die eines Menschen...doch er machte auf ihn nicht den Anschein eines mordlustigen Dämonen, auch wenn er die Männer sehr übel zugerichtet hatte.

Plötzlich hob Yui seinen Kopf, er hatte ein Geräusch gehört. Er sah auf und direkt in zwei leuchtend eisblaue/silberne Augen. Achaia hatte ihn gesucht und endlich gefunden. Etwas sauer auf seinen Schützling, hob er Yui hoch und erwartete Aufklärung darüber warum sich Yui hier in Etemenaki befindet und nicht bei sich Zuhause.

_,,Ich habe Gabriel gebeten mich hier hoch zu bringen...mir war langweilig und da dachte ich..."_

Er stoppte und sah Achaia traurig an.

_,,Es tut mir leid, Chaia."_ Sagte er leise.

Achaia seufzte und hob Yui auf seine Arme.

_,,Komm wir gehen nach Hause...ich verspreche dir, dich nach Etemenaki zu bringen, wenn du es willst, doch lasse mich nicht mehr in Unwissenheit über deinen Standort..."_

Sagte er und strich über Yui's Wange, sah ihn besorgt an. Dann spreizte er seine Flügel und erhob sich mit Yui in die Lüfte, flog zu ihrem Haus, landete, ließ Yui wieder herunter.

_,,Ich verspreche es! Wollen wir wieder zusammen baden?"_ fragte Yui ihn in freudiger Erwartung. Achaia's Gesicht zierte ein leichter Rotschimmer und er schüttelte den Kopf.

_,,Yui! Du bist schon 140 Jahre alt, du kommst in ein Alter, bei dem es sich nicht mehr ziemt zusammen zu baden...also!"_

_,,Schade ich habe mich schon darauf gefreut. Dann gehe ich halt alleine baden..."_ sagte Yui enttäuscht und ging in das Haus. Achaia folgte ihm nachdenklich.

_-Du musst langsam erwachsen werden Yui. Ich kann in dir schon lange nicht mehr das kleine Kind sehen, das du mal warst...-_

Traurig setzte er sich auf einen Sessel und schloss die Augen, hörte das Rauschen des Wassers im Bad und Yui's Schritte.

Erschöpft von dem Tag, zog er sich um und legte sich in das Bett, zog sich die Decke über und schloss seine Augen. Eine Minuten später zupfte jemand an der Bettdecke. Yui stand in seinem Hemd und Hose neben dem Bett.

_,,Aber ich darf doch noch bei dir schlafen, oder Chaia?"_ fragte er ihn schüchtern.

Achaia lächelte ihn liebevoll an, zog die Decke weg und ließ Yui ins Bett kommen. Dieser kuschelte sich an Achaia's warmen Körper. Achaia nahm die Decke, deckte sich und Yui zu, legte einen Arm um seinen kleinen Körper.

_-Darauf werde ich wohl nie verzichten können...mein Kleiner Engel.-_dachte er und wartete bis Yui eingeschlafen war, dann schloss auch er seine Augen und schlief ein.

* * *

**Im Reich der Dämonen...**

_,,Shin! Wo hast du dich wieder herumgetrieben?"_

Eine dunkle, eindringliche Stimme erklang. Sie kam von einem Mann, der auf einer Art Throns saß. Sein langes schwarzes Haar fiel ihm über seine breiten Schultern. Der Angesprochene ging auf ihn zu und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen.

_,,Vater ich habe mich etwas mit diesen unwürdigen Kreaturen beschäftigt..." _sagte er gelangweilt, wollte weg von diesem Ort, der ihm doch so trist und nichtssagend erschien.

_,,Shin du bist mein Sohn. Es ziemt sich nicht für einen Dämonenprinzen, dass er sich bei Menschen aufhält, auch wenn du sie töten solltest."_

Gelangweilt winkte Shin ab, seine Gedanken drehten sich momentan um etwas anderes, um jemand anderen. Er hatte jetzt einfach keine Lust sich mit seinem Vater wegen solcher Lappalien zu streiten.

_,,Ok! Vater...bald trete ich deine Nachfolge an aber bis dahin lass' mir meine Freiheiten..."_ war das Letzte was er dazu sagte und verließ die Halle in der er sich gerade befand. Das Grummeln des Dämonenlords überhörte er einfach, die Zusprüche der Diener umging er und auch die schönen Augen der Sklavinnen ließ er unbedacht.

Als er in seinem Gemach ankam, schloss er die Türe hinter sich, zog sich etwas leichteres an und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, dachte nach.

Wer ist dieser Junge? Wer kann ihm nur so derart den Kopf verdrehen, so dass sämtliche Gedanken über diesen einen gehen. Das Merkwürdigste jedoch war, dass der Junge kein Mensch sein konnte...kein Mensch! Doch was dann? Ein Engel, nein dafür hatte er eine zu hohe Anziehungskraft auf ihn...ein Dämon? Dann müsste er ihn kennen...er würde schon noch herausfinden wer oder was er war, soviel war sicher. Seine leuchtend amethystfarbenen Augen, so schön und ausdrucksstark. Seine süßes unschuldiges Gesicht. Ein Entschluss wurde in dieser Nacht von Shin gefasst. Er würde diesen Jungen, Yui, bekommen! Koste es was es wolle. Sei er ein Engel oder ein Dämon, nichts und niemand würde ihn aufhalten können.

* * *

Doch diese Begegnung blieb nicht unbemerkt. Jemand hatte seine Späher ausgeschickt um Yui zu beobachten, so blieb also auch nicht unbeobachtet, was sich in der Menschenwelt zwischen Yui und Shin abspielte. Die beiden mochten sich unbekannt sein doch waren sie es nicht der Person, die sie beobachten ließ. In ihrem Gemach, lag diese noch wach, dachte über den weiteren Verlauf ihres Planes nach.

Der Auserwählte sollte fallen und wenn sie dafür die Gefühle des Seraphim ausnutzen müsste. Der Dämonenprinz und der Auserwählte hatten mit ihrer Begegnung ihr Schicksal bereits besiegelt. Schon seit Yui ihr das erste Mal begegnete, seine leuchtenden Augen Adam Kadamon faszinierten, er sämtliche Erzengel auf seine Seite zog, fasste sie diesen Plan. Yui würde sich ihr nicht in den Weg stellen.

Ein Lachen durchbrach die Stille, ein durchdringendes und dunkles Lachen. Das Licht wurde gelöscht, nichts war mehr zu hören, Etemenaki blieb still.

Adam Kadamon saß auf seinen Thron, dachte nach. Etwas schien sich anzubahnen, doch kümmern konnte er sich nicht darum. Rheas sollte diese Aufgabe bekommen.

Irgendetwas schien mit Yui zu passieren und dass könnte das Schicksal aller besiegeln.

Nachdenklich schloss er seine Augen, sah eine Vision, eine Vision der Zukunft, die noch nicht als solche feststand. Eine Träne entwich seinen Augen, ein Gefühl zierte sein sonst ausdrucksloses erhabenes Gesicht. Was sah er, was sah er, dass ihn zu solch einer Emotion befähigte?

_-Soll er wirklich so sein, dass mein liebstes Kind den Tod findet? Durch wen? Warum war Achaia nicht bei ihm?-_

Seine Vision war bruchstückhaft, er konnte nur eine Szene deutlich sehen. Yui's Tod durch jemanden, dessen Gesicht er nicht erkennen konnte. Eine weitere Person war zu sehen auch sie war ihm unkenntlich. Was sollte er nur tun, obwohl er, Adam Kadamon, der Mächtigste in Etemenaki war, beschlich ihn ein Gefühl der Ratlosigkeit. Der Kampf mit den Dämonen zerrte bereits an seinen Kräften und nun kam die Sorge um Yui noch hinzu...

Er dachte noch lange Zeit darüber nach, kam jedoch zu keinem präzisen Entschluss.

* * *

**-INFO Ich mache jetzt einen Sprung! Die Begegnung mit Shin und Yui wird dann später in Rückblenden erzählt. Also nicht wundern-**

Die Tage und Wochen vergingen. Yui schlich sich ab und zu wieder in die Menschenwelt, doch aus einem ihn unkenntlichen Grund verstärkte Adam Kadamon seinen Schutz. Achaia war fast rund um die Uhr bei ihm, sollte dies mal nicht der Fall sein, dann waren die Erzengel bei ihm. So kam es auch, dass er nur sehr selten die Gelegenheit fand sich abzuseilen, meist konnte er nur für wenige Minuten dort bleiben, doch nahm er diese Heimlichkeiten in Kauf. Denn eines war in dieser Zeit, die verging geschehen. Er hatte sich in den jungen Mann, Shin, verliebt. Bei ihrer Begegnung nach dem Vorfall und bei den wenigen anderen, die nur für kurze Zeit zustande kamen, ergriff Shin die Initiative, zeigte ihm seine Gefühle, legte sie Yui dar. Natürlich hatte er Zweifel, nicht zuletzt wegen Achaia, doch er musste sich seiner eigenen Gefühle eingestehen, dass er sich in Shin verliebt hatte, seit ihrer ersten Begegnung. Irgendwann würde er Achaia die Wahrheit erzählen und dieser würde es verstehen, sicherlich. Doch in seinem Inneren wusste Yui, dass diese Vorstellung mehr einer Art Wunschtraum glich, Probleme kämen auf Shin und ihn zu, soviel war sicher.

Außerdem gab es noch ein Problem, mit dem Achaia wohl nicht auskommen würde. Shin war oder vielmehr ist ein Dämon, dass sagte dieser ihm in ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht, er nahm ihn mit in die Dämonenwelt, in sein 'Zuhause'. Yui's Identität wurde auch offenbart, dass dieser wohl halb Engel/Dämon war.

Ihre Liebe sollte ab diesem Zeitpunkt auf eine harte Probe gestellt werden. Ein Schatten legte sich über ihre junge und doch starke Liebe. Eines Tages bemerkte Achaia, als er früher als sonst nach Hause kam, dass Yui nicht da war. Er suchte in Etemenaki nach ihm und bekam leichte Panik als er ihn auch dort nicht finden konnte. Auch Gabriel und die anderen konnten ihm nicht helfen, versicherten ihm aber nach Yui zu suchen. Als letzte Möglichkeit ersuchte er Adam Kadamons Rat, doch dieser war nicht anwesend. Rheas übernahm dessen Vertretung und kam auf Achaia zu, fragte ihn mit gespielten Interesse.

_,,Seraphim, was ist dein Begehr? Ist etwas geschehen was die Anwesenheit, des Adam Kadamon beansprucht." _

_,,Yui ist verschwunden! Ich wollte Adam Kadamon's Rat in dieser Sache einholen.." _erwiderte Achaia bestimmend und ging auf Abstand. Etwas an Rheas behagte ihm nicht, seine ganze Art schien ihm heuchlerisch und falsch zu sein.

_,,Ich könnte euch vielleicht helfen...auch mir liegt natürlich Yui's Wohl am Herzen. Kommt mit mir..."_ sagte Rheas, drehte sich um und lief auf eine große Tür zu. Das Grinsen, welches sich auf seinen Lippen bildete blieb unbemerkt.

Als sie in den Raum eintraten, musste sich Achaia erst an die Dunkelheit, die darin herrschte gewöhnen. Eine Kerze wurde angezündet und erhellte den Raum, schwach aber man konnte nun wenigstens etwas erkennen. Eine kleine Kugel stand in der Mitte auf einem runden hölzernen Tisch, sie leuchtete auf als Rheas sie berührte. Er schaute auf und winkte Achaia zu sich.

_,,Komm' her...schaue in diese Kugel und du wirst sehen wo sich dein Schützling gerade befindet."_

Achaia ging zu ihm, machte ein fragendes Gesicht.

_,,Dies ist Dämonenmagie! Wie kommst du zu soetwas?"_ fragte Achaia, schaute dennoch hinein, seine Sorge überwiegte.

_,,Das soll nicht dein Problem sein, Seraphim. Nun was siehst du?"_

Achaia wurde mit einem Male blass, was er dort in dieser Kugel sah ließ ihn sprachlos werden. Yui! Yui war in der Menschenwelt, bei ihm war ein anderer, fremder Mann und diese befanden sich gerade in einer innigen Umarmung. Ein Kuss wurde ausgetauscht, zärtliche Berührungen vergeben. Achaia merkte wie er langsam wütend wurde, sein Gesicht einen sehr dunklen rot Ton bekam. Er stemmte seine Arme auf den Tisch und sah mit vor Zorn geweiteten Augen auf die Szene, die sich immer noch in der Kugel vor ihm bot. Plötzlich stieß er sich von der Tischkante ab, lief hinaus. Draußen ging er schnellen Schrittes zu einem der Tore, spreizte seine Flügel, flog herab in die Menschenwelt.

_,,Nun kommt in Gang was ich die ganze Zeit sorgfältig plante..."_ murmelte Rheas leise und setzte sich mit einem sehr befriedigenden Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht auf einen Sessel, lehnte sich nach hinten und schloss seine Augen.

_-Endlich! Sein Tod ist näher als zu Anfang gedacht...-_

_

* * *

_

**In der Menschenwelt**

_,,Shin ich muss gehen...die anderen machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen..." _versuchte Yui Shin klarzumachen, doch er wurde jedes Mal in einen neuen Kuss seines Gegenübers gezogen. Shin wollte ihn nicht loslassen, hielt ihn fest umklammert, drückte ihn gegen seinen Körper.

_,,Ich will nicht, dass du gehst...wir können doch zu mir..."_ nuschelte Shin, während er sein Gesicht in dessen Haare vergrub.

_,,Hmm..du riechst nach Vanille und Erdbeer..."_

Plötzlich stieß Yui Shin von sich, schaute sich panisch um. Er fühlte eine ihm sehr bekannte Aura und diese kam immer näher.

_-Nein! Er kann und darf es nicht sein...nicht hier und jetzt!-_dachte Yui und schaute sich weiter um, dann erkannte er in der Ferne einen Schatten, einen sehr großen.

_,,Shin! Du musst hier weg...da vorne.."_ versuchte er Shin zu warnen, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf, legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund, unterbrach so sein Reden.

_,,Nein, es ist besser, wenn er es jetzt erfährt. Ich werde dieses Versteckspiels langsam müde, Yui." _Erwiderte er ruhig und stellte sich beschützend vor ihn.

Achaia kam näher, war schon bei den beiden angelangt und blieb vor Shin stehen, immer noch wütend.

_,,Yui! Komm mit mir..."_sagte er ruhig und dennoch bestimmend.

Shin hielt Yui davon ab zu ihm zu gehen indem er ihn hinter sich schob.

_,,Nein! Er bleibt bei mir...Wir lie.." _Shin wurde von Achaia unterbrochen als dieser ihn am Kragen zu sich zog.

_,,Er kommt mit mir! Und wage es nicht zu behaupten, dass er dich liebt...ich erkenne deine Aura! Du bist Shin, der Sohn des Dämonenlords. Verschwinde und ich lasse Gnade mit dir walten..."_ zischte Achaia und seine sonst freundlichen und warmen Augen, glühten vor Zorn und Wut, er war bereit Shin hier und jetzt zu töten, das wurde auch Yui klar.

_,,Ich bleibe dabei. Er bleibt hier bei mir oder..."_doch diesmal unterbrach ihn nicht Achaia, nein Yui kam hinter seinem Rücken hervor und stellte sich nun beschützend zwischen Achaia und Shin.

_,,Ich werde mit dir kommen Chaia..."_ er drehte sich ein letztes Mal zu Shin um.

_,,Es ist besser so, Shin. Er ist stärker als du...und ich will nicht, dass dir etwas geschieht, dazu liebe ich dich viel zu sehr. Das ist nun mein Problem nicht deines. " _Sagte er liebevoll und gab ihn einen innigen Kuss, ging dann auf Achaia zu und senkte seinen Kopf. Achaia sah ihn immer noch wütend an, doch diesmal glänzten seine Augen nicht vor Wut, nein in ihnen konnte man nur eines sehen, Enttäuschung. Er schlug Yui mit seiner flachen Hand auf die Wange, dieser hielt sie sich und legte seinen Kopf auf die Brust des Seraphims.

_,,Lass uns gehen Chaia...das bedarf einer langen Erklärung." _Er seufzte und kleine Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen, fielen auf den Boden. Yui schaute noch ein letztes Mal zu Shin, der nur ratlos an seinem Platz stand und verfolgte wie Achaia Yui auf seine Arme nahm und mit ihm verschwand.

_-Du wirst ihn mir nicht wegnehmen Seraphim...-_

Wieder bildete sich dieser Nebel und Shin war verschwunden. Bereit sich einen Plan auszudenken um Yui zu sich zu holen verschwand er in seinem Gemach.

* * *

Wieder in der Welt der Engel, beachtete Achaia Yui nicht und lief ins Haus, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und wartete demonstrativ darauf, dass Yui ihm das alles erklärte.

Als Yui hereinkam und Achaia auf dem Stuhl sah, senkte er wieder seinen Kopf, ging zu ihm und kniete sich vor ihn, legte seine Hände auf dessen Knie.

_,,Chaia...ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll. Shin und ich...wir lie..."_

_,,Nein sage es nicht! Es kann nicht sein. Ein Engel kann sich nicht in einen Dämon verlieben..."_ schrie er und unterbrach Yui. Dieser stand auf, ließ seine Jacke auf dem Boden fallen und breitete seine Flügel aus.

_,,Schau die das an, Chaia. Ich bin erst 140 Jahre alt und habe doch schon Flügel, schau dir ihre Farbe an...eine ist schwarz, die andere weiß. Was hat das wohl zu bedeuten?" _stellte Yui ihm die Frage, auf die es nur eine Antwort gab, das wussten beide.

_,,Genau. Ich bin weder Engel noch Dämon...ich bin irgendeine Abart dazwischen..." _Yui fing an zu schluchzen.

_,,Shin hat mich akzeptiert...hat mir seine Liebe gestanden. Chaia, ich liebe ihn und keiner kann mich davon abhalten, auch nicht, wenn du oder die anderen mich von ihm trennt!"_ fuhr er fest fort, wischte sich die Tränen weg.

Achaia stand auf, stellte sich vor Yui und beugte sich zu ihm herunter, hob dessen Kinn an.

Weiche Lippen trafen auf Yui's und er stand wie erstarrt da, ließ sich auf eine Umarmung seines Mentors, seines Beschützers und seines besten Freundes ein. Als Achaia den Kuss löste, ließ er Yui los, sah ihn nur traurig an.

_,,Du wirst ihn nie wieder sehen. Sollte es dennoch der Fall sein und ich euch beide erwische, dann werde ich ihn töten...Verstanden?" _sagte er, stellte sich an die Tür.

_,,Ich werde den anderen nichts davon sagen, werde auf dein Wort vertrauen."_ Als Yui nickte ging er hinaus, schloss die Türe hinter sich, ließ Yui allein.

Yui ging in das Bad, stellte sich unter die Dusche, drehte das Wasser auf und ließ es auf sich prasseln, angezogen ließ er sich an den kalten Kacheln herab, zog seine Beine an den Körper.

_-Wieso? Wieso musste es nur so weit kommen...Shin...Chaia...-_

* * *

Yui wurde immer trübsinniger, nichts war mehr von seiner glücklichen und unbeschwerten Art zu sehen. Er zog sich zurück, Achaia verbot ihm das Haus zu verlassen, nicht mal mehr nach Etemenaki durfte er ohne ständige Begleitung. Gabriel, Uriel und die anderen fragten ihn, doch er schwieg. Was sollten sie schon dagegen tun? Er hatte Achaia enttäuscht, hatte all die Jahre nicht bemerkt, wie dieser zu ihm stand.

Yui sehnte sich nach Shin, nach seiner sanften, dunklen Stimme, seinen wunderschönen dunklen Augen, die ihn immer so liebevoll ansahen. Als die Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Zeit kam, perlten vereinzelt Tränen seine Wange hinunter.

_-Ich muss damit aufhören...ich weine viel zu viel...-_

Yui schaute hinaus, aus dem Fenster und sah einen Schatten vorbeihuschen. Er lief zum Fenster, öffnete es und beugte sich heraus. Plötzlich fiel er nach hinten, wurde gerade noch von jemanden am Arm zurück gezogen, der sich mittlerweile im Haus befand.

_,,Shin! Was machst du hier? Du musst hier weg...wenn Chaia dich findet..."_dann sah er ihn sich genauer an und grinste.

_,,Wie siehst du denn aus? Überall ist Dreck..." _Er wischte Shin mit seiner Hand über die Wange um ihn sauber zu machen. Dieser nahm seine Hand und küsste sie.

_,,Ich wollte, musste dich wieder sehen..."_erwiderte er zwischen all den Küssen, die er mittlerweile auf Yui's Gesicht verteilte.

_,,Wie bist du hierher gekommen? Dämonen dürfen nicht hierher! Achaia wird dich töten, wenn er dich entdeckt..."_sagte Yui traurig, löste sich von Shin.

_,,Ich habe gelauscht. Diese Trottel von niederen Engeln haben davon gesprochen, dass heute eine wichtige Besprechung sei...und infolgedessen wären alle höheren Engel und somit auch der Seraphim bei Adam Kadamon. Also habe ich mich nen bisschen schmutzig gemacht, einen alten Umhang umgeworfen und bin hier hergekommen...ich brauche nicht durch Tore zu gehen um zu dir zu kommen..." _Shin beugte sich zu Yui herunter, zog ihn zu sich, umarmte ihn und wollte ihn am liebsten nicht mehr loslassen.

Seinen Kopf auf Shin's Brust gebettet, versuchte Yui ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen.

_,,Du musst gehen! Ich weiß nicht wann Chaia wieder kommt..."_

_,,Komme mit mir!"_ sagte Shin plötzlich, schaute Yui tief und entschlossen in die Augen.

_,,Was? Nein, dass kann ich Chaia nicht antun...außerdem wird er uns finden und was dann?" _Yui stand nun vor Shin und sah ihn verzweifelt an.

_,,Wenn wir erst in der Dämonenwelt sind ist meine Macht stärker...viel stärker. Ich wäre diesem Seraphim ebenbürtig."_

_,,Nein! Ich bleibe hier. Ich will nicht, dass ihr wegen mir kämpft oder euch tötet..." _Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf, ging einen Schritt zurück, öffnete die Tür und deutete ihm somit das Haus zu verlassen.

Shin seufzte laut auf, ging leise auf Yui zu, stand hinter ihm. Er schüttelte den Kopf, nahm Yui's Arm und zog ihn wieder zu sich. Doch diesmal nicht um Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen, nein diesmal legte er ihm eine Hand auf den Mund, sprach etwas in einer für Yui fremden Sprache. Yui riss seine Augen auf, wollte etwas sagen, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu, fiel regungslos in Shin's Arme. Dieser hob ihn hoch, ein dunkler Nebel entstand, schwarze Federn wirbelten herum und schon waren Shin und Yui darin verschwunden.

* * *

Stunden später, es war bereits dunkel und ruhig. Achaia kam nach Hause, sah die offene Tür, stürmte hinein, schaute sich um und erblasste als er niemanden darin sah, nur schwarze Feder, die auf dem Boden verteilt lagen. Er hob eine von ihnen auf, zerriss sie wütend. Nun war klar wo sich Yui aufhalten müsste. Dieser Dämon hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt in das Reich der Engel, in sein Haus einzudringen und Yui mitzunehmen.

_-So leicht lasse ich ihn mir nicht wegnehmen!-_

Achaia lief schnellen Schrittes zu dem großen Portal, welches nur ein paar Meter entfernt stand, wandte sich an die Wächter.

_,,Ihr lasst keinen hier durch! Niemanden, habt ihr mich verstanden?"_ befahl er ihnen. Sie nickten nur unterwürfig und wagten es nicht ihn anzusehen. Dann passierte er ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten durch das Portal und fand sich in der Dämonenwelt wieder. Mit einem genauen Ziel vor Augen, ließen er die Dämonen unbeachtet, die ihn argwöhnisch ansahen und sich doch dazu entschieden ihn besser nicht anzugreifen.

* * *

Yui öffnete langsam seine Augen, schaute sich um. Was er wahrnehmen konnte, war eine samtene schwarze Decke, die um seinen Körper lag und ein weiche warme Matratze unter sich. Er befand sich auf einem Bett! Auf Shin's Bett um genau zu sein. Das Zimmer in dem er sich befand war in dunklen Blautönen gehalten, Kerzenlicht flackerte und erhellte alles. Yui stand auf, legte die Decke neben sich, ging zur Tür. Im selben Moment in dem er die Tür öffnen wollte, legten sich zwei Arme um ihn und zogen ihn zu sich.

_,,Willst du etwa wieder gehen? Jetzt da ich dich endlich wieder bei mir habe...?"_fragte Shin neckisch und verteilet kleine Küsse auf Yui's Nacken. Dieser drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn missmutig in die Augen.

_,,Du hast mich einfach hierher gebracht! Bist du wahnsinnig? Chaia wird herkommen und dann fangen die Probleme erst an..."_ seufzte Yui, schlug mit seinen Händen auf Shin's Brust.

_,,Du bist doch ein hoffnungsloser Idiot!"_

Shin schob ihn etwas von sich, sah ihn sicher an.

_,,Mir ist eines in der Zeit klar geworden, die ich ohne dich verbracht habe...Das ich nicht ohne dich leben kann..."_Er stand am Fenster und schaute nachdenklich hinaus, wartete auf Yui's Reaktion.

_,,Gehen wir raus? Ich will sehen, wie die Nacht in der Dämonenwelt ist..."_fragte Yui leise, wollte das Thema wechseln.

Plötzlich erstarrte Shin und schaute nur auf einen Punkt, den er draußen entdeckt hatte.

Er nahm Yui und drückte ihn auf das Bett.

_,,Du bleibst hier! Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen...warte auf mich. Gehe auf keinen Fall nach draußen!" _befahl er ihm, seine Augen funkelten und seine Stimme verdunkelte sich.

Yui nickte nur verwirrt, als Shin auch schon zur Türe verschwunden war.

_-Was ist nur auf einmal los?-_

* * *

_,,Seraphim!" _Shin stand vor Achaia und breitete seine schwarzen Flügel aus, gefährlich blitzten seine spitzen Eckzähne auf.

_,,Wo ist Yui?" _fragte Achaia ihn kalt, näherte sich ihm und schaut ihn ausdruckslos an.

_,,In Sicherheit! Gehen wir woanders hin...wo es etwas ruhiger ist." _Shin erhob sich, Achaia tat es ihm gleich und flog mit ihm an einen anderen Ort, etwas weiter weg.

Als sie wieder landeten, standen sie sich gegenüber. In ihren Augen konnte man eine Gemeinsamkeit erkennen. Beide waren bereit den jeweils anderen zu töten. Stille, das Geräusch des Windes, dann setzten sie sich in Bewegung und der Kampf begann.

* * *

Yui saß unruhig auf Shin's Bett, dachte angestrengt darüber nach warum Shin auf einmal davon gerannt war. Dann kam ihm ein Einfall.

_-Mist. Warum bin ich nicht schon früher darauf gekommen...Chaia!-_

Er stand auf, rannte aus dem Zimmer. Als er draußen ankam, schaute er sich um, bekam Panik als er keinen erkennen konnte.

_-Wo sind sie nur hin?-_

Yui konzentrierte sich, auf Shin und Achaia, hörte mit einem Male deren schnelles Atmen.

Er spreizte seine Flügel, erhob sich und folgte den Geräuschen, die die Beiden machten. Vor einer kahlen Landschaft stoppte er, schaute sich nach Shin und Achaia um und fand sie auch, kämpfend ein paar Meter vor ihm. Luft wurde herumgewirbelt, Explosionen wurden sichtbar. Yui landete etwas abseits und lief zu den Beiden. Diese waren so vertieft in ihren Kampf, dass sie den Neuankömmling nicht bemerkten.

Shin hatte gerade die Gelegenheit Achaia den Gnadenstoß zu geben, stand über ihn gebeugt und hob seine Hand, bereit sie ihm in seine Brust zu stoßen. Seine Augen geschlossen, senkte er die erhobene Hand und stieß sie in die Brust des Seraphim, so glaubte er. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, erstarrte er und fiel zurück. In den Armen des Seraphims lag eine andere Person aus deren Unterkörper Blut quoll. Diese hielt sich den Bauch, sah aus tränenverschleierten Augen zu ihm. Wollte ihm etwas sagen, es bildeten sich drei Worte auf ihren Lippen. Als auch schon deren Augen zu fielen und sie regungslos in Achaias Armen lag.

_-Nein! Nicht Yui...ich habe nicht Yui...-_

Fassungslos starrte Shin erst auf Yui dann auf seine blutüberströmte Hand. Er ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, seine Augen wurden glasig, ausdruckslos.

Achaia schaute ebenso fassungslos auf Yui, der ihn seinen Armen lag. Tod! Wollte er nicht eben das verhindern, war es nicht seine Aufgabe gewesen ihn zu beschützen, sein Wunsch? Nun hatte Yui ihn beschützt und nicht umgekehrt, wie es eigentlich sein sollte. Sein Blick verwandelte sich von Trauer in unbeschreibliche Wut, sämtliche Energie sammelte sich in seiner rechten Hand an, er zeigte auf Shin und öffnete sie, eine kleine Energiekugel bildete sich und schoss genau auf Shin zu, traf ihr Ziel. Ohne sich zu wehren oder der Kugel auszuweichen, blieb Shin auf dem Boden, sah seinem Tod in die Augen.

Achaia stand auf, legte Yui neben Shin auf den Boden. Seine Sicht erhellte sich, die Wut verschwand und an deren Platz trat wieder Trauer, unbeschreibliche Trauer über den Verlust einer Person, die ihm mehr bedeutete als sein eigenes Leben.

_-Es war meine Eifersucht, die das hier bewirkte...ich gebe ihnen eine zweite Chance, ihnen und mir...-_

Er beugte sich zu den Toten herunter, fasste zuerst an Yui's Stirn, sprach leise und unverständlich ein paar Worte, einem Spruch gleich. Ein Licht erstrahlte, ein helles und gleißendes Licht, es hüllte Yui ein und sein Körper verschwand. Dasselbe geschah mit Shin.

Dann verließ Achaia diesen Ort, machte sich wieder auf in die Welt der Engel. Nun war es an ihm Adam Kadamon von dem Tod Yui's zu berichten. Ebenso von dem Tod des Dämonenprinzen, der durch seine Hand starb. Der Krieg, welcher schon seit Jahrhunderten tobte, sollte mit diesem Ereignis in eine weitere Runde gehen. Die einzige Hoffnung, dass der Krieg ein Ende finden würde, fand durch seinen Fehler den Tod. Vielleicht so hoffte er würden ihre Seelen in der Menschenwelt das bekommen, was ihnen hier verwehrt wurde und er, so hoffte Achaia für sich, bekäme ein zweite Chance. Er würde weiterhin über Yui wachen und ihm eines Tages seine Erinnerung wieder geben und dann wäre er es, der ihm endlich das gesteht, was er seit langem unterdrückte...

* * *

TBC

So endlich bin ich fertig;-) Puh...hat das lange gedauert. Ich hoffe, dass euch das erste Kapitel gefallen hat. Ursprünglich sollte es noch länger werden aber dann hättet ihr viel länger warten müssenO-o'' Ich werde es in Rückblenden erzählen:-) Kommis nicht vergessen.


	4. Ein neuer Anfang

**Autor:**shine21

**Beta:** mois

**Disclaimer:** Mir...mir und nocheinmal mir XD Alles mir;-) Bis auf das, was ich auch schon im geschrieben habe O.o' Ach ja, die Beika Oberschule ist aus Det. Conan.

**Thanx an:** Malia, PrinzessMalfoy und SamanthaCrown

Jepp, irgendwie bin ich auch stolz auf mein eigenes Werk ;-) Da ich euch nicht mehr so lang warten lassen wollte habe ich das Kapitel kurz gelassen...dafür kommen dann die anderen schneller und ihr müsst nicht wieder 3 Monate warten O.o'' Hatte in letzter Zeit einen richtigen Durchhänger...

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

**Ein neuer Anfang...**

_,,Yui...Hey Kumpel mach endlich hinne..."_

Ein großer Junge, etwa 18 Jahre alt, mit schwarzen mittellangen Haaren und leuchtend braunen Augen stand an der Eingangstür der Beika Oberschule und wartete. Langsam wurde er ungeduldig, da sich die Person, auf die er seit mindestens einer halben Stunde wartete nicht blicken ließ.

Plötzlich kam jemand aus dem Gebäude gestürmt. Mit einem schwarzen Schopf und braune Augen, in denen man bei tieferen Einsehen einen goldenen Schimmern erblicken konnte. Dieser Jemand blieb keuchend vor dem Jungen stehen und sah diesen entschuldigend an.

_,,Yuki...es tut mir leid. Aber sie haben mir einfach keine Ruhe gelassen..."_

Yuki nahm Yui, wie sich sein Name herausstellen sollte an der Hand und zog ihn zu einem Baum, hielt ihm den Mund zu.

_,,Psst...da vorne kommen sie schon...tse..woher wissen die alle eigentlich, dass du heute Geburtstag hast?"_

Seine Ahnung bestätigte sich. Ein paar Mädchen stürmten aus der Schule, schauten sich um und liefen zum Glück für die Beiden in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Tief durchatmend gab Yui ihm eine Antwort auf seine Frage.

_,,Weiß nicht...irgendwie haben die davon spitz gekriegt und mich bis jetzt belagert. Sei's drum..wo gehen wir hin Yuki?"_

Yuki grinste nur und stupste Yui auf die Nase.

_,,Yui Kirei...wie kommst du darauf, dass ich was mit dir unternehmen will?"_

Spitzbübisch erwiderte Yui seinen Blick und versuchte sich vor Yuki aufzubäumen. Was sich aber als schwierig erwies, da sein Gegenüber einen Kopf größer war als er.

_,,Du hast über eine halbe Stunde auf mich gewartet...da liegt meine Vermutung doch sehr nahe oder? Und ich werde schließlich nicht immer vierzehn Jahre..."_

Als Yuki ihm in die Augen sah, erkannte er etwas darin. Ein Gefühl überkam ihn...er kannte Yui schon sehr lange und trotz des Altersunterschiedes von fast fünf Jahren, war er gerne mit ihm zusammen, verbrachte den Großteil seiner Zeit mit ihm. Das er mehr für ihn empfand als für einen Bruder hätte er niemals zugegeben. Er grinste Yui an, nahm ihn an der Hand.

_,,Ok, Ok du hast gewonnen! Da vorne steht mein Auto...wir fahren dorthin wo du hin willst danach führe ich dich schick zum Essen aus..na?"_

Als Yui in den Wagen einstieg war er schon am Überlegen...es musste ein schöner Ort sein, etwas was ihm garantiert Spaß machen und Yuki zur Weißglut treiben würde. Er sah mit einem sadistischen Grinsen zu Yuki, der ihn verwirrt musterte.

_,,Was hast du vor? Yui versuch' s gar nicht erst!"_

Doch der Kleinere fing an zu lachen und schaute aus dem Fenster.

_,,Doch doch...wir gehen auf die Eisbahn...ich habe große Lust endlich mal wieder Schlittschuh zu laufen..das ging ja die ganze Zeit nicht, da ein gewisser Jemand nicht Schlittschuhlaufen kann..."_

Er hielt kurz inne und wartete den Moment ab an dem Yuki an einer roten Ampel halten musste, dann stupste er diesen auf die Stirn.

_,,...und ich werde es dir heute beibringen. Danach gehen wir zur Karaoke Bar"_

Yuki war so geschockt, dass er das weiterfahren vergaß und erst wieder klar denken konnte als die Autos hinter ihm anfingen zu hupen. Er fuhr los und sah Yui an.

_,,Ab..aber du weißt doch, dass ich...wegen...ich kann nicht!"_stammelte er und appellierte an Yui's Gewissen. Doch dieses schien im Moment auf Urlaub zu sein. Denn Yui schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf.

_,,Nein, nein...Ängste sind da um überwunden zu werden, verstanden? Und es ist ja nur eine Eisbahn..da wird dir schon nichts passieren..."_

Yuki seufzte und fing an zu schmollen, diese Tatsache ließ Yui schmunzeln und leise auflachen..ein 18 Jähriger, der schmollt, das würde auch nur er hinkriegen.

_,,Jaja, das sagt mir einer mit Höhenangst! Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dich auf den Tokio Tower schleppe?"_

Yui gab sich geschlagen und ging einen Kompromiss ein...insgeheim wusste er natürlich, dass sein bester Freund recht hatte aber zugeben würde er es nie.

_,,OK, du gehst mit mir auf die Eisbahn und ich gehen mit dir an deinem Geburtstag auf den Tokio Tower, einverstanden?"_

Ein Grummeln war das Einzige, was Yui als Antwort bekam und es reichte ihm. Denn ihm wurde klar, dass er sich durchgesetzt hatte. Wie sooft. Er wusste, dass er sehr überzeugend sein konnte...keiner konnte ihm widerstehen.

* * *

**Die Eisbahn...das Grauen naht XD**

_,,Hmm...hierher Yuki...komm schon du musst dich beeilen. Kouji wartet..."_

In Gedanken an Kouji wurde Yui nachdenklich. Er wusste, dass sein großer Bruder schon eine Überraschung für ihn geplant hatte und auf ihn wartete...andererseits wollte er Yuki nicht enttäuschen und mit ihm den Tag verbringen. Verzwickt aber es war nun mal so...

Yuki währenddessen zog sich grummelnd die geliehenen Schlittschuhe an, gab nur ein Knurren zurück als Yui ihm seine Hilfe anbot und stand auf.

_,,Bringen wir es hinter uns..."_

Yui lachte ihn glücklich an, umschloss fest dessen Hand und führte ihn auf die Eisbahn. Jedoch zeigten sich bereits bei dem ersten Kontakt mit dem Eis Schwierigkeiten...Yuki wollte einfach nicht stehen bleiben sondern fiel schon beim ersten Kontakt hin. Lachend half Yui ihm auf, versuchte den Größeren fest zu halten was sich als sehr schwierig erwies.

Nach einer halben Stunde gab Yui es auf, Yuki war einfach nicht geschaffen dafür. Wie sollte er, ein gerade mal 1.77m 'kleiner' Junge, einen fast zwanzig Meter größeren halten können. Das wäre schier unmöglich. Somit gab er einfach auf und ließ Yuki, wackelnd und sich fast panisch am Geländer festhaltend, am Rand stehen und fuhr auf das Eis.

_,,Na dann bleib' du hier. Ich fahre ein paar Runden und dann gehen wir meinetwegen...das ist ja nicht mehr mit anzusehen..."_

Er ließ Yuki hinter sich und fuhr ohne Probleme seine Runden. Yuki sah ihm staunend hinterher und versuchte sich immer noch verzweifelnd an der Stange festzuhalten, was sehr komisch aussehen musste da einige der Mädchen grinsend an ihm vorbeifuhren und anfingen zu lachen. Er wurde rot und sah nachtragend zu Yui, doch als er ihn dort auf dem Eis fahren sah konnte er ihm nicht mehr böse sein.

Schließlich liebte dieser es Schlittschuh zu fahren, sich auf dem Eis frei zu fühlen und nur wegen ihm kam Yui nie hierher. Als er ihn näher betrachtete, wie sein 'Kleiner' seine Runden fuhr, mit geschlossenen Augen und seinem schwarzen Haar, dass im Licht der untergehenden Sonne glänzte überkam ihm ein Schauer. Er sah aus wie ein Engel, wie ein kleiner schwarzer Engel und Yuki wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als mit ihm fahren zu können, doch einen Schritt später, den er wagte auf dem Eis zu gehen, verwarf er diesen Gedanken schnell wieder und zog sein Bein zurück.

Auf einmal wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und wandte seinen Blick von Yui ab, sah zu einem Mädchen mit langem braunen Haar und leuchten blauen Augen, dass ihren Blick nur auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Sie fuhr auf ihn zu und blieb stehen.

_,,Hallo, hast du Schwierigkeiten? Soll ich dir helfen...zu zweit ist es sicherer musst du wissen...mein Name ist übrigens Shiori."_

Er fasste sich an den Kopf und grinste in sich hinein. Das Mädchen sah nicht schlecht aus, wenn nicht sogar sehr schön und unter anderen Umständen hätte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen und ihr Angebot dankend angenommen. Aber die Zeiten haben sich geändert..alles hatte sich geändert seit...

_,,Yuki! Oh..du bist beschäftigt..dann warte ich draußen auf dich..."_rief ihm Yui zu, der eigentlich direkt auf ihn zufahren wollte als dieser aber sah, dass jemand bei Yuki war und dieser sich unterhielt, hielt er es für besser ihn alleine zu lassen. Gerade als er die Eisbahn verlassen wollte hörte er ein Rufen.

_,,Warte! Ich komme...einen Moment."_ Yuki richtete sich an das Mädchen und sagte ihr freundlich ab dann ging er an der Stange entlang zum Ausgang. Doch er muss etwas zu voreilig gewesen sein, denn nach einigen Metern fiel er der Länge nach hin und hielt sich seinen schmerzenden Hintern. Plötzlich wurde er in einen Schatten gehüllt und eine Hand tauchte vor seinem Gesicht auf.

_,,Hier..."_Yui bot ihm seine Hand als Hilfe an und Yuki nahm sie dankend entgegen. Zusammen verließen sie die Eisfläche und setzten sich auf eine Bank, zogen sich die Schuhe aus, schweigend.

_,,Du..Yui, wegen vorhin..ich meine...du weißt, dass..."_

Yui schaute ihn fragend an, zog sich seine normalen Schuhe an und erwiderte etwas auf Yuki's Gestammel.

_,,Schon klar...du bist schließlich auch nur ein Mensch..ein Junge! Du musst dich nicht vor mir rechtfertigen deswegen."_ dann stand er auf und ging zum Verleih.

Yuki schaute ihm gedankenverloren nach, er stützte sein Gesicht auf seine Hände und seufzte. Alles wurde so kompliziert...seit Yui so...seit dieser sich so verändert hatte, hatten sich auch seine Gefühle für ihn verändert. So verdammt kompliziert.

_**,,Du bist ein Engel Yui? Warum meint es das Schicksal nur so schlimm mit uns?"**_

_**,,Mir ist es egal wer oder was ich bin...wenn ich nur mit dir zusammen sein kann, Shin!"**_

Erschrocken fuhr Yuki hoch und fasste sich an den Kopf. Dieser pochte und ihm durchfuhr ein starker kurzer Schmerz. Was war das für eine Stimme...doch nicht nur Stimmen hörte er nein auch Gesichter offenbarten sich. Er hatte diese Visionen schon häufiger und immer hatte er ein anderes Bild vor Augen. Er entschied sich nicht mehr länger darüber nachzudenken und lief zu Yui...seinem schwarzen Engel.

Nachdem sie alles erledigt hatten waren beide auf dem Weg in die Innenstadt. Als Yui abrupt stehen blieb...drehte sich Yuki nach ihm um.

_,,Was ist? Wolltest du nicht noch zur Karaoke Bar?"_

Kopfschüttelnd ging Yui wieder zum Auto zurück und wartete dort demonstrativ auf Yuki, als dieser kam klärte er ihn auf.

_,,Ich will nach Hause! Kouji wartet bestimmt schon und ich will nicht, dass er dir wieder die ganze Schuld gibt...verstehst du? Außerdem hat er sich sicherlich so große Mühe gemacht.."_er wurde immer leiser und neigte seinen Kopf. Auf dem Beifahrersitz sitzend, wich er Yuki's fragenden Blicken aus indem er hinaus schaute. Doch dieser fuhr nicht eher los bevor er nicht etwas klar gestellt hatte.

_,,Schon O.k! Ich bringe dich nach Hause..aber vorher..."_

Damit beugte er sich zu Yui und überreichte diesem sein Geburtstagsgeschenk in Form einer Kette. Als Yui die Kette genauer betrachtete, fiel ihm etwas auf...es war ein weißer Flügel mit lauter kleinen grünen Steinen.

_,,Hier das ist für dich...ich hoffe dass es hier gefällt."_ er wartete keine Antwort ab sondern fuhr bereits los, hörte nur wie sich Yui leise bei ihm bedankte und die Kette um seinen Hals legte.

* * *

**Wieder Zuhause...**

_,,Ciao...Yui. Wir sehen uns morgen..."_ Yuki gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter und sah noch mal zu dem großen dunkelhaarigen, etwas grimmig zu ihm schauenden, Mann und winkte ihm zu.

_,,Sei nicht so grimmig Kou-chan...ich habe ihn dir unversehrt zurück gebracht, oder?"_ lachte er und stieg in seinen Wagen, hupte und fuhr dann los.

Grinsend betrat Yui die drei Zimmer Wohnung im ersten Stock eines Apartmentgebäudes und schaute sich um. Etwas verwunderte ihn...nirgends war eine Spur einer Überraschung zu sehen. Fast traurig und enttäuscht darüber ging er in Richtung Wohnzimmer, als er das Licht an machte sprangen ihm Luftschlagen, Konfetti und vier erwachsene Männer entgegen.

_,,Kleiner! Endlich bist du da...wir hatten schon gedacht, dass du ausgewandert bist...Kouji wollte schon ne Fahndung nach deinem Freund einleiten..."_

Besagter kam gerade grummelnd die Tür herein und murmelte etwas vor sich hin.

_,,Kou-chan! Wie kann er es wagen mich so zu nennen..."_ weiter grummeln konnte er nicht, da sich Yui schon um seinen Hals geworfen hatte und sich stürmisch bei ihm bedankte.

_,,Danke...Onii-chan...vielen Dank!"_ Dann wandte sich Yui an die anderen Männer im Raum, die mit dem Aufsammeln der Luftschlangen beschäftigt waren und nun aufschauten.

_,,Gabe, Shuichi, Kira...und Toshi ihr seid alle da...wie schön!"_

Die vier Jungen Männer kratzten sich verlegen am Kopf. Einer von ihnen, mit langem schwarzen Haar, welches er zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden hatte stand auf und ging schweigend in die Küche. Als er wieder heraus kam hatte er eine Torte in der Hand.

_,,Hier Yui, dass ist unser Geschenk an dich...eine Torte gemacht von Gabriel...nun ja es bleibt dir überlassen ob du sie isst!"_ er konnte die Torte gerade noch auf den Tisch stellen, da fing er auch schon eine Kopfnuss von dem blonden Jungen Mann namens Gabriel ein. Dieser schaute beleidigt zu Yui.

_,,Du wirst sie doch wenigstens probieren, oder? Du glaubst doch nicht etwa was Kira gesagt hat..?"_hoffnungsvoll schaute Gabe Yui an und sein Gesicht erhellte sich schlagartig als dieser mit einem Finger über die Torte strich und etwas probierte.

_,,Hmm...köstlich!"_ Er nahm ein Messer und schnitt sich ein Stück ab, dann machte er sich daran die Torte zu essen. Während er ein Stück im Mund hatte, stellte er kauend eine Frage in dei Runde und erkannte amüsiert wie Gabe und Shuichi Kira zurecht wiesen.

_,,Wie lange bleibt ihr denn?"_

Bevor einer der vier etwas sagen konnte mischte sich Kouji ein und alle wurden ruhig.

_,,Wir müssen noch etwas dringendes besprechen...die Dauer ihres Aufenthaltes ist noch nicht fest gelegt."_

Dann zeigte er auf ein weiteres Paket, welches neben der Couch lag. Ein großes, in rotem Geschenkpapier eingepacktes, Paket.

_,,Das ist mein Geschenk...Shuichi hat gesagt, dass es der neueste Trend bei den Jugendlichen wäre...eine Konsole...probier sie doch gleich mit Shuichi aus."_

Er sah eindringlich zu dem kleinsten der vier Männer, mit blonden kurzen Haaren, der nun aufstand und nickte. Schuichi ging zu Yui, nahm dabei das Paket in seine Hand und führt ihn in dessen Zimmer.

_,,Komm Kleiner...wir weihen deine Konsole ein."_

Yui gab unter einem Seufzen nach, denn er wusste ganz genau, dass sein Bruder etwas mit den anderen besprechen wollte wobei er nicht dabei sein sollte...aber das Letzte was er an seinem Geburtstag suchte war Streit wegen so einer Banalität...

Als Yui mit Shuichi das Zimmer verließ schnippte Kouji mit den Fingern und wandte sich an die übriggebliebenen drei anderen.

_,,Nun können wir reden ohne, dass Yui etwas davon mitbekommt. Gabriel, Uriel, Michael...was denkt ihr?"_

Uriel war es, der als Erstes ernst und auf dem Boden schauend etwas auf dessen Frage erwiderte.

_,,Er wird bald erwachen..so viel steht fest. Wir sollten hier bleiben und auf ihn aufpassen..auf die Dauer wird das zu viel für dich...gibst du mir recht Achaia?"_

Der Angesprochene setzte sich auf die Couch, lehnte sich zurück und schloss seine Augen.

_,,Du hast wohl oder übel recht...Ich will nicht ein zweites Mal verlieren müssen..."_

_

* * *

_

**TBC**

Im nächsten Kapitel wird etwas aufgelöst. Wie kann es sein, dass Chaia der Bruder von Yui ist? Wie kann es sein, dass Chaia es zulässt, dass Yui mit Shin zusammen ist? Was sind ihre wahren Ambitionen? Mehr im nächsten Kapitel


	5. Erinnerungen

Von Engeln und Dämonen Teil 4

Autor: shine21

Beta: Niemand

Ratings: Keine

Copyright liegt bei mir ;)

Es hat lange gedauert aber ich habe mich dazu entschlossen noch weiterzuschreiben, falls es noch jemand liest ;) Hier kommt ein kurzer Teil als Einführung zu dem was alles passiert ist. Im nächsten geht es dann bei Yui und Yuki weiter. Viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

**Teil 2 Menschenwelt**

**

* * *

**

_**Erinnerungen**_

Während Yui und Shuichi alle Hände voll damit zu tun hatten irgendwelche Zombis zu killen befanden sich die anderen noch immer im Wohnzimmer und hielten ihre Besprechung ab.

"Ich möchte ihn kein zweites Mal verlieren… genau deswegen habe ich mich dazu entschieden hier bei Yui zu bleiben, als sein Bruder!", kam es vehement von Achaia, der sich auch irgendwie zu verteidigen versuchte vor seinen Freunden.

Achaia dachte daran als er vor Adam Kadamon stand und ihm die schreckliche Nachricht vom Tod Yuis berichten musste. Ihm selbst war es doch schon schwergefallen. Ein Teil von ihm war in dieser Nacht mit Yui gestorben und er wusste nicht, ob er jemals wieder so etwas wie Freude empfinden konnte – ohne _seinen Engel_.

* * *

**-Rückblende-**

* * *

Adam Kadamon hörte ihm geduldig zu, blieb zunächst auch ruhig als er seine Erzählung beendet hatte. Allerdings spürte und hörte man wie die Luft zu Knistern begann, wie alles dunkel wurde und sich das Empfinden des Höchsten unter ihnen auf alles in ihrer Umgebung auswirkte. Yui war dessen liebstes Kind, das hatte Adam Kadamon oft gesagt und von ihm hatte er verlangt, dass er auf ihn aufpasste. Er hatte versagt… er hatte, das ihm wichtigste verloren und war auch noch Schuld an dessen Tod.

Mächtig und erhaben stand Adam Kadamon auf und sah zu Achaia, musterte den Seraphim kurz und seufzte schwer. Eine einzelne Träne fiel über seine Wange nach unten und wurde von seiner Hand aufgefangen. Daraufhin wurde sie zu einer Perle, die er Achaia überreichte.

„Dir ist bewusst was dein Handeln bewirkt hat und noch bewirken wird, Achaia. Durch den Tod des einzigen Sohnes wird der Dämonenfürst den momentanen Frieden für nichtig erklären. Es wird Krieg geben. Auch in mir lodert das Verlangen auf den Tod meines geliebten Kindes zu rächen, auch wenn ich weiß, dass beide Seiten ihr Wertvollstes verloren haben. Dennoch hast du auch das Einzig Richtige getan, Achaia. Du hast ihre Seelen vor dem Eintritt in den Tartarus beschützt. Sie werden bald in einem neuen Körper geboren und wiedererwachen. Ich will, dass du darüber wachst. Sobald es erkenntlich ist in welchen Körper sie geboren wurden wirst du dich ihrer annehmen. Ich möchte zudem auch, dass du dich um den Dämonenprinzen kümmerst. Wache auch über ihn. Der Krieg wird beginnen und ich kann im Moment nichts dagegen tun. Sollten wir dem Demonenfürsten allerdings dessen Sohn präsentieren wird auch der Frieden wieder einkehren. Gib Yui diese Perle, wenn du ihn gefunden hast. Achaia…", er lief zu dem Seraphim, dessen Blick voller Trauer und Schuld war.

Diese Schuld fraß ihn innerlich auf und nur diese neue Aufgabe war es, die ihn ansatzweise wieder zurückholte. Er hatte endlich eine Möglichkeit alles wieder gut zu machen, Yui zu beschützen und diesen glücklich zu sehen. Ja, er liebte diesen Engel über alles, er war egoistisch gewesen und hatte ihn von dessen Glück abhalten wollen aber… nie wieder würde er den gleichen Fehler noch einmal begehen.

"…du hast die Wahl. Als welche Person willst du an seiner Seite wachen?"

Achaia überlegte und richtete sich wieder auf, sah seinen Gegenüber zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit wieder entschlossen an.

"Sein Bruder. Ich will ihn beschützen und so über ihn wachen. ", natürlich hätte er auch als dessen Freund über ihn wachen können aber sollte Yui Shin wirklich wiedersehen und sich erneut in diesen verlieben, dann… würde alles wieder so ein unglückliches Ende finden und das wollte er nicht.

"Ich werde ihn Euch wieder zurückbringen, Adam Kadamon und ihn mit meinem Leben beschützen. Ich werde gleich auf die Erde gehen und ihn suchen!"

* * *

Es hatte nicht wirklich lange gedauert bis er Yui wiedergefunden hatte.

Fast schien es so zu sein, als wäre es Schicksal. Das Schicksal hatte sie auch damals vor 140 Jahren zusammengeführt als Yuis Mutter diesen vor seine Haustüre gelegt hatte.

Nun befand er sich in einem Land namens Japan, einer Stadt, die Tokio hieß und in einem Krankenhaus. Die Frau, welche in der Entbindung lag schrie so laut sie konnte, verlor viel zu viel Blut und Achaia spürte wie ihre Seele regelrecht danach schrie vor Uriels Pforten treten zu können. Die Aura der Frau wurde immer schwächer.

Sie erlosch als das Baby endlich herauskam und von den Eltern versorgt wurde. Ein Leben erlosch und das andere entstand.

Sein Herz schlug schneller als er die Augen des Jungen sah. Sie waren amethystfarben, gemischt mit einem hellen Bernsteinton. Am Nacken prangte ein schwarzes Mal und… die Haut war ganz hell. So sah Yui aus als er ihn das erste Mal in Händen hielt. Das konnte nur Yui sein!

Er hatte ihn gefunden. Hier in Japan…in Tokio. Seine Seraphimkräfte würden dafür sorgen, dass er sich in die Familie einschleichen und den Platz als Yuis Bruder einnehmen konnte.

Letzten Endes starb Yuis Vater kurz nach der Geburt ebenfalls, da er den Verlust seiner Frau nicht verkraften konnte und er war der Einzige, der sich um den Jungen kümmern konnte. War es so von Adam Kadamon vorgesehen gewesen? Er wusste es nicht, stellte aber auch nichts in Frage. Endlich war er wieder mit Yui vereint und nie wieder würde er diesen aus den Augen lassen.

* * *

**-Achaia Rückblende Ende-**

* * *

"Ich habe mich für diesen Weg entschieden und weiß um die Gefahren, die auf Yui warten, wenn er erwacht. Genau deswegen muss ich diese Strenge walten lassen. Yui wird es verstehen und… unglücklich sieht er ja nicht aus, oder?"

Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf, seufzte aber.

"Die Dämonen halten bereits Ausschau nach jenem, der für den Tod des Dämonenprinzen verantwortlich war. Ich weiß nicht, ob es so gut ist, dass Yui weiter hier bleibt. Wir sollten ihn so schnell wie möglich nach Etemenaki bringen, sobald er erwacht. Nur dort ist er sicher.", nichts lag ihm ferner als Yui traurig zu sehen aber dessen Sicherheit ging eindeutig vor.

"Da oben ist bereits die Hölle los, Achaia. Es wird immer schwerer die Dämonen davon abzuhalten durch die Tore zu kommen und… sie tümmeln sich jetzt verstärkt auf der Erde. Diese Brut verbreitet sich wie die Pest, es werden immer mehr und irgendwann werden sie Yui finden."

Uriel war es, der diese Unterhaltung durch ein Klatschen beendete.

"Heute ist Yuis Geburtstag. Wir sollten diese Besprechung auf morgen verlegen und diesen Abend so schön wie nur möglich für den Kleinen gestalten. Er hatte gesagt, dass er mit Yuki zur Karaoke Bar wollte. Allerdings ist er nicht hingegangen weil er uns nicht warten lassen wollte. Ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn wir ihn damit überraschen und mit ihm hingehen. Yuki kann ja auch mitkommen."

Knurrend zuckte Achaia die Schultern und lief zu Yuis Zimmer, lugte hinein und sah wie Raphael – aka Shuichi gerade dabei war Yuki auf den Boden zu drücken und zu kitzeln, weil dieser ihn besiegt hatte.

/Yuki… am Ende will er dich mir doch auch nur wegnehmen/

Yuki war kein schlechter Junge, das konnte Achaia wirklich nicht behaupten aber er hatte schlichtweg Angst, dass die beiden sich zu gut verstehen könnten und was dann?

Dann war er selbst als Bruder abgeschrieben und nur Yuki würde zählen. Ja, er wollte, dass Yuki glücklich war aber doch nicht jetzt schon. Jetzt sollte der Kleine nur mit ihm glücklich sein…

Wollte Yui aber, dass Yuki an seiner Seite war, dann… würde er nichts dagegen tun.

So schwer es ihm auch fiel und so weh es ihm auch tun würde.

* * *

**In Etemenaki**

Adam Kadamon beobachtete zunächst das Treiben bei Yui und den anderen, schwenkte dann aber um zu einem anderen Menschen.

Yamada, Yuki. 19 Jahre alt und bester Freund von Yui. Er verfolgte den Werdegang des Jungen schon seit dessen Geburt.

Was Achaia nicht wusste und auch keiner der anderen Erzengel war, dass Yuki Yamada niemand anderes war als Shin, Dämonenprinz und mitunter die Ursache für diesen ganzen Trubel in Etemenaki und im Reich der Dämonen.

Ja, er hätte es gleich an den Dämonenfürsten weitergeben können aber er wollte es nicht. Noch war die Seele des Jungen rein und würde sie es bis zu seinem Erwachen auch bleiben gab es noch Hoffnung…

Hoffnung darauf, dass sich die Prophezeiung doch noch erfüllen würde und der Krieg endlich ein Ende finden könnte.

* * *

TBC


End file.
